GiroxNatsu: una historia y un posible comienzo?
by AnubisAby-FenrirLokison
Summary: es mi 1º fic sobre keroro gunso... espero que os guste la historia trata de como Natsumi se da cuenta dd qu a pesar de tantos años junto a GIroro sse da cuenta de q realmente no lo conoce... y de ahi seguira
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic giroxnatsu

Era una mañana de las ultimas del invierno, cuando ya la fina capa de nieve se empieza a fundir y el sol calienta un poco más; y no solo por la proximidad del dia de san Valentín. Natsumi se estaba preparando para las clases terminando su desayuno y dirigiendo una furtiva mirada a la caseta color granate que acampaba en su jardín, preguntándose como podría permanecer su dueño dentro con ese frio matutino.

Habian pasado ya casi cinco años desde que se puso esa caseta por primera vez en el jardín, ahora tenia ya diecinueve años y era casi toda una mujer; cuantas cosas habían pasado en todo este tiempo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la proximidad de elegir universidad y de si la aceptarían en la universidad cercana a su casa para no dejar a su hermano solo en casa. Aunque solo era una palabra relativa en su casa claro.

Cuando por fin la casa parecía solitaria, el rojo soldado se levanto al fin con su rutina cumplimentada, ya que no tenia mucho que hacer en esos días. A veces miraba nostálgico su álbum de fotos con recuerdos de guerras pasadas y de su niñez cuando aún era feliz en el seno familiar y no le habían pasado tantos problemas, problemas que no habían encontrado solución a pesar de los años. Pero lo que más tiempo abarcaba su memoria era su amor platónico, Natsumi, cada día tenia mas claro que jamás la tendría para si mismo pero con tal de que fuera realmente feliz, y sus ojos se lo confirmaran la dejaría ir por mucho dolor que le supusiera.

Pasaba la mañana con la rutina de siempre, una reunión que no acababa con buen pie y un plan absurdo del que no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto y con un presupuesto desorbitado que acabaría en fracaso. Giroro tenia muy asumido en su interior que si no habían conquistado Pokopen aún era solamente porque no querían en el fondo, aunque sabía que el dia llegaría, tarde o temprano.

Keroro: bueno chicos, ya que no nos ponemos de acuerdo queda zanjada la reunion, mañana venid más frescos y con ideas nuevas que el almacen se nos está quedando pequeño con tanto trasto inútil.

Kururu: mis trastos no son inútiles, jefe. Si no saben darle el uso adecuado no es mi problema. Mis artilugios son de calidad.-dijo con cara siniestra.

Kero: kero, esto tranquilo Kururu machote, no queria decir eso…. – lo decía sin saber donde meterse.

Giroro: bah, paso, Keroro cuando acabes con esta pantomima a la que llamas reunión ven a verme a mi caseta por favor. –se marcho dejando un halo de curiosidad tras de sí.

Tamama: Mi sargento que le pasa al caporal?

Kero: pues no tengo ni rana idea.

Kuru: será que esta nervioso por el dia de san Valentin ku ku ku kuuu…

Kero: keeeero kerori, si es eso podemos hacer un plan para que se le bajen los humos de super militar que tiene.

Tama: buen plan mi sargentoo pero ya sabe como se las gasta el caporal.

Kuru: yo no se nada, ese tío es una mala bestia ya tuve suficiente la ultims vez. Kuuu ku ku kuku.

Mois: Osea quien bien te quiere….

Kero: bueno queda oficialmente acabada la reunión. Hasta mañana mis ranas.

Mois: Tio keroro ten cuidado si?

Kero: tranquila doña Mois, por mucho que él diga soy su superior.

Al medio día todavía estaban Keroro y Giroro encerrados en la caseta, ante la expectación de toda la tropa que espiaba a escondidas.

Kero: Giroro, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices.

Giro: me da igual, además por una semana os las podeis apañar sin mi perfectamente. Total para el caso que me hacen no se notara la diferencia…

Kero: pero y si algo nos ataca… o… se nos ocurre un planazo para invadir… además que vas a cultivar boniatos?

Giro: no es de tu incumbencia, además desde que estoy aquí no he cogido vacaciones salvo aquellos dos días de recolecta. Tengo mis derechos como militar.

Kero: tu tono de voz no me gusta, además estás diciendo de salir de Pokopén, como superior tuyo… tengo derecho a saber tus motivos.

Giro: no me provoques Keroro, y como me sigas… esta vez no seré tan flexible.

Kero: Esperaré hasta la noche, para que me presentes un informe o te denegare el permiso. – y con esto cerró tras de sí la tienda.

Keroro se puso enseguida con sus quehaceres diarios, bastante enfadado por como su subordinado lo trataba según él.

Kero: qué se cree ese tío, soy su superior, no puede hablarme así. Y encima amenazándome, quien se cree que es, por mis ancas que….

Fuyuki: sargento ya estoy en casa, ¿que estas murmurando?

Kero: ¿yo? Nada don Fuyuki cosas de la invasión.

Fuyuki: pues para no ser nada te veo bastante enfadado.

Kero: don Fuyukiii… - dijo medio lloroso- vera es que Giroro…

Fuyuki: ¿Giroro? – entonces le explico la conversación.- Y por eso tanto drama? Tiene derecho a esas vacaciones Sargento. A parte de ser tu subordinado no olvides que es tu amigo también.

Kero: si fuera mi amigo no me hablaría así.

Natsumi: ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué pasa Fuyuki?

Fuyu: nada el sargento que tuvo una pelea con Giroro.

Nats: ¿pelea? Porqué? – después de la charla opino igual que Fuyuki, aunque igualmente le intrigaba el motivo de sus vacaciones.

Con esto ya era casi de noche y Natsumi tenía preparada la cena.

Nats: Fuyuki! Ranucha! La comida está en la mesa. – se acerco a la fogata encendida en el jardín.- oye Giroro, ¿por qué no entras y cenas con nosotros? Así puedes hacer las paces con Keroro.

Giro: Natsumi, no puedo hacer las paces porque es absurdo. Simplemente he pedido vacaciones, una simple semana. Y no puedo postergarla porque tengo cosas que hacer. Si él no quiere entenderlo no puedo hacer nada.

Nats: si tan importante es para ti Giroro, seguro que lo entiende. Para eso se supone que son amigos ¿no? – Natsumi le sonrió cálidamente haciendo sonrojarse al caporal.

Giro: está bien si insistes tanto…. Entraré.

Fuyuki: Caporal, me alegra que cenes con nosotros.

Kero: pues a mí no. SI no fuera por la exquisita comida de doña Natsumi se me quitaba el hambre.

Natsumi: Pero hombre, ¿vas a seguir enfadado con él?

Giro: déjalo Natsumi, siempre ha sido un cabezota.

Kero: yo seré un cabezota, pero tú eres un desconfiado desde siempre.

Giro: LA desconfianza salva vidas en el campo de batalla. Parece mentira que seas tú el que lo dice Keroro.

Kero: deja ya el rollo militar machote, yo sé la verdadera razón de tu desconfianza.

Giro: Natsumi, Fuyuki, gracias por la cena, pero con este elemento no puedo compartir la mesa.

Kero: Disculpadme a mí también señores, pero con don te-restriego-que-soy-un-súper-militar no ceno.

Diciendo esto los dos se fueron de la mesa.

Fuyuki: vaya… parece que esto es serio…

Nats: si, bastante.

Dororo: Buenas mis señores.

Nats: hola Dororo si buscas a Keroro esta en su cuarto.

Doro: no busco a mi líder, vengo a ver a maese Giroro. ¿no ha partido aun no?

Nats: No, está en el jardín. ¿Tú sabes a donde va?

Doro: A sí es. Disculpadme. – salió al jardín. – Maese Giroro, os traigo lo que me pedisteis.

Giro: Gracias Dororo; `pensé que hasta mañana no lo traerías.

Doro: pensé que cuanto antes mejor seria. Maese Giroro… peligroso es vuestro cometido… seguro que no quereis que un servidor os acompañe?

Giro: no te preocupes Dororo, eres un buen amigo… no le digas a ninguno de la tropa mi cometido. Para ellos estoy de vacaciones.

Doro: pero y si os pasa algo?

Giro: si no vuelvo en cinco días, cuéntaselo todo; pero que no vayan. No es necesario más derramamiento de sangre.

Doro: sois un buen soldado, tarde es ya, parto presto a mi morada. Os deseo toda la suerte que necesitéis, velare por vos.

Giro: Gracias Dororo. Me hará falta.

No se percataron de que una polizón estaba espiando la conversación, y en cuanto se quedó solo. Apareció la silueta alumbrada por la lumbre de la fogata.

Nats: Así, que vas a arriesgar tu vida, en una especie de misión suicida secreta y no pensabas contármelo…

Giro: Na.. Natsumi. ¿Lo has oído todo?

Nats: lo suficiente. No dejare que te vayas a jugarte la vida.

G: agradezco tu preocupación pero no puedes hacer nada. La comandancia me ha reclamado para esta misión.

N: pues llévame contigo. Según tú soy una guerrera temible para muchos enemigos.

G: pero no tienes experiencia en suelo desconocido, ni en combate de guerra. Yo llevo entrenándome para esto desde que pude andar. Además, no te dejo ir. Debes proteger esta casa en mi ausencia.

N: esta bien… pero vuelve. Sino ire a buscarte.

G: cuidate.

Cuando subió Natsumi a su cuarto le seguía picando el gusanillo de la curiosidad, y cuando lo vió preparando las cosas para el viaje no dudó en coger la súper armadura e infiltrarse en la nave, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre que en todos estos años conocía muy bien sus capacidades como guerrera. Nada más ver la nave que había cogido para su viaje supo que iba en serio pues era de armamento pesado; y Kururu parecía saber su cometido cuando le aconsejó sobre llevarse algún cachivache de los suyos.

Cuando se hizo de día a primera hora, abrió los ojos, y pudo ver la silueta del ávido guerrero poniendo todo en marcha para despegar; y se imagino sin despegarse mucho de la realidad a todos mirando desde abajo su despegue entre la despedida, el enfado y la curiosidad.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y cuando eran las doce, hora pokopense, ya estaban en mitad del espacio. Tenia decidido salir cuando escucho una trasferencia por radio.

¿?: aquí la comandancia de Keron, identifíquese.

G: Aquí Red Skull, acercándose al objetivo. En dos horas llegare a destino.

¿?: Muy bien Red Skull, le pasamos un informe con la situación actual. Ya sabe su cometido. Contamos con usted, es nuestra última baza.

G: No se preocupe señor, no hare lo mejor posible, señor.

¿?: Nunca hemos dudado de usted, ni de su familia. Su palabra es suficiente. Una cosa más… no olvide el objetivo por nada, que no se repita lo de la otra vez.

G: …- como si un recuerdo lejano le nublara la mente apretó los puños y asintió- no se preocupe señor.

¿?: muy bien corto y cambio.

Se quedo pensativo un rato, ante el evidente mal recuerdo que le ocupo la mente, pero dando un puñetazo sobre el reposabrazos se repuso dispuesto a leer el informe. Cuando notó una presencia.

G: ¿Quién anda ahí? – sacó un arma y apunto a donde se encontraba ella agazapada.

Nats: no, no me dispares, Giro…

G: Na.. Natsumi! Pero en que estabas pensando! Que diablos haces aquí?

Nats: tenia curiosidad…

G: esto no es como lo de los boniatos… y ahora no puedo dar la vuelta… te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Nats: vine para ayudarte, acéptalo eres bastante impulsivo y no piensas antes de actuar. Te ayudaré.

G: no! Esto es de vida o muerte. No puedo protegerte ahí fuera. No eres consciente de la situación. Tú no me conoces realmente. No has visto como soy en una guerra. – "y no quiero que lo sepas" pensó.

Nats: sé que me arriesgo la vida viniendo pero se supone que somos amigos, hemos convivido cinco años de nuestras vidas, y no me vengas con el rollo de que somos enemigos naturales.

G: esta bien. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. AL menos veo que has traído la armadura.

Nats: si quitas ese tono resignado ya seria perfecto.

G: esta bien, este es nuestro cometido. Nos mandan a un asteroide artificial que amenaza estrellarse contra Keron, el asteroide está tripulado por una raza enemiga muy peligrosa y han muerto muchos de los nuestros ya intentando detenerlo. Si el fracasáramos Keron seria destruido totalmente. Pero el asteroide no está solo. Esta rodeado de varias naves nodrizas con armamento bastante avanzado. No suelen tener mucha precisión pero con las ayudas tecnológicas no les hace falta. No tienen compasión y si les das tregua te mataran sin dudarlo. Hay que entrar a matar y destruir el asteroide.

Nats: ¿entrar a matar?

G: no hay que mostrarles compasión. Sino sí que no tendremos ocasión de volver a casa.- le miro más serio que nunca mostrando el gris de sus ojos, y asustando un poco a Natsumi por su decisión pero demostrándole que no había más opción.

Nats: esta bien, Giroro, yo vine yo me lo busqué. Luchare tan duro como pueda. Te cubriré las espaldas te lo prometo.

G: simplemente hazme caso y confía en mí por favor. – ella asintió a la vez que se estremecía entre el miedo y una rara admiración.

En lo que faltaba de viaje se dedico a mirar por la ventana mientras él reparaba cuidadosamente las fotos y los planos que le habían mandado. Ella no sabía si arrepentirse por haber ido con él, si alegrarse o si ponerse a llorar; pero no era momento de lamentarse tenía que armarse de valor. Aunque ella todavía se preguntaba si solamente era la curiosidad la que la había conducido a seguirle; o si había algo más…


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic giroxnatsu Ep2

G: aquí red Skull, yo y mi refuerzo estamos llegando al objetivo.

¿?: Refuerzo?

G: dijisteis que podría llevarme a quien yo creyera conveniente, con tal de cumplir la misión. Pues me he traído un refuerzo. Si no os gusta mi método me voy y aborto la misión.

¿?: No, nosotros sí confiamos en usted Red Skull, espero que usted y su… refuerzo, cumplan la misión. Mucha suerte soldado. A partir de ahora están solos. Cortamos comunicaciones en 5, 4, 3, 2…..

G: bien Natsumi, estamos solos…- al pensar esto se ruborizó pero al ver el asteroide fue como si la realidad le abofeteara.

Nats: Armadura!! Ya!!

G: Muy bien, este es el plan. La nave que está empujando el asteroide se desacoplará cuando esté a una hora del impacto, actualmente está a dos horas y media por lo que tenemos una hora para llegar a la nave destruirla y ordenar al rendición del resto de naves.

Nats: y si no se rinden?

G: pues… mas vale que reces lo que sepas… Natsumi, pase lo que pase ahí fuera quiero decirte que…

Nats: si?

G: esto yo…

Nats: eso suena a despedida de película así que ahórratelo para después vale?

G: jum vale.

Dicho esto y con las cosas mas o menos claras salieron a por todas mas preocupados en la seguridad del otro que en la misión. Nada más detectar suy presencia no tardaron en aparecer naves enemigas con fuego a discreción. Ellos los esquivaron con gran agilidad y velocidad hasta que consiguieron meterse en una microentrada de la nave nodriza que empujaba el asteroide.

G: ahora, cúbreme y espera aquí, si nos cogen a los dos no habrá servido de nada.

Nat: si hombre que te lo has creído. YO también quiero divertirme.

G: imagine que dirías eso. – con una mirada de compañerismo se lanzaron arma en mano, disparando a todo lo que se movía. – cuidado a tu espalda!

N: gracias caporal! Encárgate del mecanismo, yo les distraeré!

G: esta bien, pero ten cuidado!

N: te veo dentro de cinco minutos por donde entramos. Suerte!

Asintio para sí, y corrió todo lo que su unidad de vuelo le permitió, derribando los obstáculos que iban apareciendo a su paso, sin ninguna compasión; solo pensaba en cumplir la misión y en la seguridad de su amada. A la entrada todo parecía calmado cuando de la nada aparecion una especie de robot guardian equipado con las mejores armas de las que disponían; el intentaba esquivar todos los impactos pero uno daño su unidad de vuelo haciéndole caer al suelo duramente. Levantándose con dificultad, otro impacto le dio de lleno, y cuando pensaba que estaba acabado apareció Natsumi de la nada y le ordeno que terminara con su propósito.

Nada más entrar, desactivo el mecanismo rápidamente, pues había estado ensayando el gran momento. Luego sonó una gran explosión, saltaron todas las alarmas, había mucho humo, y más aturdido que cuerdo vio una especie de silueta conocida y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando recuperó algo de consciencia escucho una voz que le llamaba por su nombre. Se encontraba en una unidad médica, el que le llamaba era un doctor keronense. Que le tomaba la tensión.

G: Na… Natsumi… donde esta?

Doctor: ¿te refieres a la pokopense? Ahora está con unos agentes de la comandancia mientras deciden qué hacer con ella. A quien se le ocurre. Aliarse con una pokopense… en fin. De tu familia tenías que ser, siempre incumpliendo las normas… deberías aprender algo más de tu hermano, él si es un orgullo militar.

G: tú no sabes nada, más vale que cierres la boca en mi presencia o te demostraré como tengo la genérica familiar….

Doc: tampoco es para ponerse así hombre. –Giroro se había levantado con la cara enfurecida lo que menguó la ironía del doctor.- además todavía estás herido.

G: me da igual si estoy herido. Los de la comandancia tienen que sabe que ella era mi refuerzo…. No permitiré que le hagan daño…-en esto el doctor le inyectó un calmante y lo dejo en la cama amarrado por si volvía a las andadas.

Pasadas un par de horas abrió los ojos con dificultad, empezando a notar el dolor de sus heridas. Aun lo veía todo borroso cuando vió una silueta familiar. Se trataba de su hermano mayor Garuru.

Garuru: Ya estas despierto Giroro.

G: ga…Garuru… que haces aquí?

Garu: ME envía la comandancia. A quien se le ocurre traerse a una pokopense. Sé de lo que es capaz Natsumi pero… es una osadía. Son nuestros enemigos. ¿en que estabas pensando?

G: Que le van a hacer? Si no fuera por ella la misión habría fracasado. Ha salvado al planeta!

GarU: Todabía la comandancia no ha tomado una decisión. Quieren interrogarte. Me enviaron para valorar tu estado de salud. El doctor ya me ha puesto al corriente.

G: tan mal estoy?

Garu: Al parecer vas a estar un timepo aquí. Tienes las piernas fatal y los brazos también. Tendrás que quedarte aquí en Keron una temporada.

G: No… yo tengo que volver.

Garu: Si pides el alta te juegas un parte.

G: no se atreverán. Ademas tengo que salvarla.

Garu: seguro que sólo abogas por ella como compañera de batalla…. O me ocutas algo hermanito?

G:bah, ante todo soy un militar. Preocuparme por mis compañeros de batalla es lo primordial para ser un buen líder en el futuro. Nunca dejo a nadie atrás.

Garu: Si, eso ya lo demostraste en su dia… sólo espero que no armes una como la de aquella vez. Padre no te perdonara esta vez, no por una pokopense.

G: Gracias por la visita hermano. Pero dejame solo…. Antes de que te vayas, si la ves dile que hare todo lo que esté en mis ancas.

Garu: a mas ver, caporal.

"Bueno conociendo a Natsumi seguro que les está dando para el pelo, pero si Garuru está en el ajo, la cosa es seria. Natsumi, te lo prometo, te llevare a casa de una pieza, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… e lo juro Natsumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" – pensó el caporal tirando de sus ataduras.

Enfermera1: le ocurre algo Caporal? –o_O''

G: -T^T- No. Ejem, cuando saldré de aquí?

Enfermera1: bueno, según el doctor tardara minimo una semana, pero si acepta la rehabilitación, podrá salir del hospital acudiendo a rehabilitación durante dos semanas.

G: Dos semanas… eso es mucho tiempo.

Enfermera: por cierto, un tal Kururu le envía un sobre, se lo dejo en la mesa.

G:KU?... Kururu?- Ò_Ò'


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic GIroNatsu cap.3

Mientras Giroro estaba recuperándose de sus heridas Natsumi estaba siendo juzgada por la comandancia. La tenían en medio de un semicírculo, atada con unas cadenas que la dejaban de rodillas en el suelo; y las luces no alumbraban nada más sino a ella, no pudiendi ver así el rostro de sus jueces.

¿?- Natsumi Hinata, de Pokopen. Esta siendo juzgada por su crimen de guerra. ¿Cómo se considera?

Nat: ¿crimen? ¿de qué se me acusa? ¿Dónde está Giroro?

¿?: aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. Está acusada de interferir en una misión secreta, de robar información y de coaccionar a un soldado Keronense, al Caporal Giroro perteneciente a la tropa Keroro destinada en Pokopen.

Nat: ¿coaccionar? ¿interferir? ¿De que demonios hablan!

¿?: insolente pokopense. Gacias a Giroro que interrumpió la cuenta atrás no aniquilaste nuestro planeta. Hemos visto las grabaciones y estamos seguros de que coaccionaste al Caporal para hacerte pasar por compañero y en el último momento aniquilar Keron y a él, dos pajaros de un tiro ¿no?

Nat: Soy inocente. LE salve la vida a Giroro!

¿?: estás segura? Pokopense? Como sabes que está vivo? EL caporal llegó a nuestra base con unas heridas muy graves. Falleció hará una hora. Y todo por tu culpa; estarás contenta no? Mujer pokopense.

Nat: no… no puede ser. Giroro no estaba tan grave el es un soldado. –Natsumi estaba entre el aturdimiento y el shock por la noticia; no sabía que estaba pasando. – como todo esto sea una broma no tendre piedad. Has oído Ranucha?

¿?: osas llamas Ranucha a un keronense militar de categoría superior? Muy bien, algo más que agregar. – en eso se abrió la puerta. – Oh teniente Garuru, bienvenido. Le doy el pésame. – Garuru sabiendo la estrategia de sus superiores simplemente agacho la cabeza.

Garu: os traigo el informe que me pedisteis. Los daños son cuantiosos pero se pueden reparar.

¿?: menos el fallecimiento del caporal.

Garu: al menos no murió en vano. – diciendo esto miró a Natsumi a través de sus gafas protectoras y se fue. No estaba de acuerdo con el circo que la comandancia estaba montando, pero por otro lado sino la presionaban no hablaría.

¿?: muy bien, vas a colaborar y hablar con nosotros? O…

Nat: que quieren saber… - Natsumi pensaba en rendirse, estaba encadenada y a millones de años luz de su planeta. Para colmo nadie mas sabia de su situación.

¿?: por qué te colaste en la nave del Caporal?

NaT: tenía curiosidad…

¿?: la curiosidad no hace que te subas a una nave, leas planos secretos y mates a un compañero.

Nat: yo….

¿?: tú? Que? Habla y deja de mentir. O en vez de invadir pokopen mandaremos a los Angol a destruir ese planetucho.

Nat: no serán capaces!

¿?: no estas probando?

Mientras en pokopen….

Keroro: Vaya hombre, al final el cascarrabias de Giroro se ha salido con la suya, gero gero gero. Cuando venga va a saber quien es su superior por mis ancas!

Dororo: Maese Keroro, deberíamos convocar una reunión de urgencia.

Kero: Hombre Dororo, tu por aquí! Paso de reuniones ahora, además si Giroro esta de vacaciones yo también.

Doro: pero mi líder…

Fuyuki: Sargento, has visto a mi hermana? Llevo todo el día buscándola pero…

Dororo: de eso quería hablaros mi líder.

Kero: kero? – al ver la situación se organizo la reunión de urgencia.- a ver mis ranas. Dororo parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Tama: mi sargento tan importante es? Es que iba a ir con momochi de compras.

Doro: esto es más importante camaradas. Veréis… Natsumi colase en la nave de maese Giroro en la noche y…

Fuyuki: cómo? Se ha ido de viaje sin decir nada? Que morro…

Kururu: no han ido realmente de viaje…

Kero: Kururu! Tu sabias lo de Giroro? Y porque ranetas no me has dicho nada!

Kuru: Kukukuku no me preguntaste.

Kero: pues ya estas soltando por esa boquita de curry que tienes.- ¬¬

Kuru: como sabras, piratear las emisiones que llegan a la base sean para quien sean es algo muy sencillo para mi.

Doro: yo lo iba a contar… sois cruel Keroro…

Kero: cállate Dororo, Kurur esta hablando. –dororo modo trauma on.

Kuru: como te iba diciendo, hace unos tres días ya, recibi un mensaje urgente dirigido al caporal. El mensaje era de la comandancia y un supesto Alto secreto.

Kero: como? Secreto? Giroro? Comandancia? Keroooooo –T^T

Kuru: kukukuku, os pondré la grabación. Cliki

¿?: Caporal Giroro, Caporal Giroro, aquí la comandancia de Keron, responda.

Giro: Aquí el caporal Giroro. Que sucede comandancia.

¿?: tenemos un problemilla. Podremos contar con el servicio de Red Skull?

Giro: problemilla? De que se trata?

¿?: primero responda a la pregunta.

Giro: … Red Skull esta disponible en este momento.-parando el mensaje.

Fuyuki; quien es ese Red Skull?

Kero: keroo….. hacia años que no oia ese pseudónimo… - Keroro tenia la cara algo palida. – vera don Fuyuki… antes de venir a Pôkopen, entre misión y misión, nuestra tropa, como todas las tropas, tienen descansos para recuperarse y descansar. Pero Giroro siempre ha estado por encima de eso… el tiene una especie delado oscuro…

Fuyuki: ¿lado oscuro?

Kero: sii tiene una vena militar insaciable! Y es terrible!

Fuyuki: pues menudo secreto… - ¬¬ - si a Giroro lo sacas del rollo militar y se pierde.

Kero: pero no conoces al verdadedo Giroro don Fuyuki… usted y su familia solo nos conocen desde que llegamos a Pokopen pero no saben como eramos antes… Red Skull es el pseudónimo que utiliza cuando su vena mercenaria sale a la luz. Cuando nosotros descansábamos, el se dedicaba a apuntarse a misiones secretas de alto riesgo.

Fuyuki: ¿alto riesgo?

Doro: de vida o muerte.

Fuyu: pero… Natsumi esta con él!

Doro: por eso os quería advertir.

Kero: Kururu pon el restdel mensaje.

Kuru: cliki!

¿?: muy bien Red Skull, si la misión sale con éxito se vera gratamene recompensado.

Giro: eso no me importa ahora. Decidme que ocurre.

¿?: verás, un meteorito robotizado, amenaza con estrellarse contra Keron; al prinpio pensamos que era un simple asteroide pero mandamos dos batallones a destruirlo, y solo volvió un mensajero con vida. El mensaje decía que los keronenses íbamos a pagar nuestra arrogancia. Suponemos que detrás del meteoro en cuestión se haya erscondida una flota de enemigos bastante peligrosa. Queremos que te infiltres, destruyas el mecanismo del meteorito y destruyas la nave nodriza desde dentro.

Giro: desde dentro?

¿?: nuestro radar dice que la nave solo es vulnerable desde dentro. Red Skull todo el planeta depende de tu pericia en el campo de batalla. Eres nuestra ultima baza. ¿O no tienes el valor de afrontar este reto?

Giro: Me están diciendo que no tengo valor para la misión? Si realmente piesan eso, quizás debería de dejar que el meteorito os destruya para que aprendan.

¿?: esto… Caporal… no se ponga asi. Sabemos de lo que es capaz…

Giro: partire en dos días, debo avisar a mi sargento.

¿?: yo que tu no me preocupaba mucho por el incompetente de Keroro. No sabemos como sigues rechazando el puesto de Teniente.

Giro: eso es cosa mia. Hasta dentro de dos días. Corto y cambio.

¿?::una ultima cosa, tráigase a quien considere necesario.

Giro: yo solo me basto.

¿?: sabia que dirias eso. Corto y cierro.

Kero: me han llamado incompetente? Keroooo pero si no les he hecho nada jolines!

Mois: tio Keroro, no te pongas asi, osea al mal tiempo…

Fuyuki: sargento, tenemos que hacer algo. Natsumi esta en esa nave…

Kero: pero no podemos ir a esa misión… nos darán para el pelo que no tengo.

Fuyu: te lo pido como amigo sargento…

Kuru: Giroro se fue hace unos dos días verdad?

Doro: si.

Kuru: es posible que ya haya acabado con la misión. ¿por qué no contactamos con la comandancia?

Kero: buena idea Kururu. Ponme en contacto, se van a enterar quien es el sargento Keroro. Escondase don Fuyuki. Aquí el sargento Keroro, pidiendo permiso para establecer comunicación con la comandancia de Keron.

¿?: aquí la comandancia de Keron, que ocurre sargento Keroro.

Kero: Me he enterado de que habeis usado a mi subordinado Giroro en una misión. Exijo saber que ha pasado.

¿?: como te has enterado de eso?

Kuru: ha sido fácil pinchar el teléfono.

¿?:tu diablo amarillo… bueno, por Giroro no os teneis que preoupar ya… preocupaos por la carga que trajo consigo.

Kero:¿carga?

¿?: si una pokopense peliroja que se hace llamar Natsumi HInata. ¿te suena de algo?

Kero: esto… si es una de nuestras tapaderas de pokopen.

¿?: ahora mismo la estamos juzgando para ver que hacemos con ella.

Kero: e… esperad… ella es clave para la invasión…

¿?: esta acusada de varios delitos muy graves. No hay manera.

Fuyuki: pero es mi hermana…

¿? Pero que es esto? Un pokopense en la base secreta de la invasión? OS hemos enviado a invadir no ha hacer amistades!

Kero: puedo puedo explicarlo mis señores…

¿?: Lo haréis aquí, preparaos para la teleportacion. Y preparaos para vuestro juicio.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic giroNAtsu ep.4

Mientras en el hospital Giroro leia la nota que Kururu le había mandado:

"Kukukuku, en menudo jaleo nos has metido machote, ahora mismo nos van a teleportar a Keron, porque la comandancia ha descubierto el pastel. No sé que habras echo pero si salimos de esta me deberás un buen tazón de curry. Kukukuku. Nos vemos en el juicio."

Leyendo bastante sorprendido, descorrió las cortinas del lado de la habitación dándose cuenta de donde estaba realmente; más sorprendido aún.

G: no, no puede ser. Lo han pensado todo… seguramente…. No… Natsumi, tengo que ir a ese juicio. Como sea – se intento incorporar pero le fallaron las fuerzas y se desvaneció.

En el juicio, estaba todo a oscuras salvo un foco que alumbraba a Natsumi y en un momento pudo vislumbrar varias siluetas a su lado. Cuando el foco las ilumino vio a esos rostros familiares que pensaba que no volveria a ver.

Nat: Fuyuki, renuchas…

Kero: Doña Natsumi…

Fuyu: hermana estas bien?

Nat: yo.. – algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- Ranucha mas te vale que me saques de esta…

¿?: vaya vaya… que tenemos aquí. La tropa Keroro… la tropa con mayor nivel de fracasos de todo Keron.

Kero: kero... esto..bueno señores… para que nos han traido? Y donde esta mi subordinado el Caporal Giroro?

¿?: ah eso? No tendras que preocuparte más por él. Verdad, Natsumi HInata? – al decir eso, el corazón de Natsumi dio un vuelco. – porque no le explicas al Sargento Keroro aquí presente, que le ha sucedido al Caporal.

Kero: Doña Natsumi… de que esta hablando…

Nat: yo… Giroro… -lasl agrimas se adueñaron de ella que no sabia ya ni que estaba pasando.- Giroro ha muerto!

Kero: kero….!

Tama: tama?

Doror: maese Giroro… no puede ser…

Kuru: kukukuku… muy bien jugado comandante… pero antes de que nos mandaras aquí le envié un mensaje y me asegure de que lo recibiera. Kukukuku

¿?: y no te habrás fijado a que departamento ha sido entregado tu mensaje verdad?

Kuru: kuku? – cogió el sellado y leyó en él MORGUE…- no me lo creo, el ejercito keronense es famoso por sus manipulaciones.

¿?:piensa lo que quieras, mañana no haremos oficial. Esta pokopense de poca monta esta acusada de asesinato, y todos vosotros de traición. Sabemos que hay mas pokopenses infiltrados, les traeremos y les juzgaremos también.

Fuyu: eso es verdad hermana? Que paso ahí arriba?

¿?: no es de vuestra incumbencia. Teniente Garuru!

Garu: si, mi comandante.

Kero: Garuru…

¿?: llevales al calabozo. Cuando acabemos con ella, empezaremos con ellos.

Garu: si – saludo poniéndose firme al estilo militar, y los acompaño.

Kero: Garuru, tu también?

Garu: no tutees a un superior. – cuando se alejaron de la comandancia empezaron las preguntas.

Kero: don Fuyuki tranquilo le sacaremos de esta ya vera.

Garu: tienes la lengua muy larga Keroro.

Kero: y tu no te da vergüenza, hemos perdido a un camarada, tu propio hermano, y estás tan tranquilo? Sabia que eras duro pero no que no tuvieras corazón.

Kuru: un militar es un militar verdad? Kukukukuku.

Garu: mejor será que os calleis o pasara una larga temporada antes de que vuelvan a ver el sol… - esto ya estaban llegando a los calabozos. – bueno espero que la estancia os sea corta.

Doro: maese Garuru, decidme… como murió nuestro camarada?

Garu: seguro que el os lo explicaría mejor… pero… -diciendo esto se fue.

Para cuando Giroro abrió los ojos con fuerzas renovadas, el rostro de su hermano estaba presente de nuevo.

GI: Garuru, por qué me tienen aquí?

Ga: no te lo imaginas hermanito? Quieren que la pokopense hable, pero oficialmente no puedo decirte esto, ni tampoco que tus compañeros y el hermano de la pokopense están en elcalabozo. Lo siento – guiñó un ojo- es confidencial. – Giroro asin tió.

Gi: cuando será el juicio conjunto?

Ga: esta noche. Me tengo que ir, quieres algo? – en esto hizo un amago de abrazo para pasarle sin que nadie sospechara un liquido que le valdría para acudir a ese juicio. – adiós hermano.

Gi: hasta pronto.

¿?: bueno Natsumi Hinata, pospondremos el juicio hasta esta noche. Mientras quedate aquí reflexionando por tus actos. Hahahahaaha.

Nat: no me dejen aquí, sacadmee! – en esto la sala se quedo totalmente a oscuras; tanto que no sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados, y un silencio sepulcral cubria el ambiente. – Giroro… lo siento mucho… -volvia a llorar de nuevo recordando los momentos pasados en su planeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic gironatsu ep 5.

Música : OST gladiator - sorrow

Natsumi seguía sumida en la oscuridad, donde ahora que no había ruido escuchaba los lamentos de los prisioneros que estaban debajo de ese lugar que la parecer estaban siendo torturados…. Solo sel e pasaban por la cabeza imágenes y mmoentos y pensaba si ella seria la siguiente. Recordaba como GIroro le había salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones y ella no pudo hacerlo cuando el lo necesito. Empezo a dar puñetazos al suelo mientras gritaba PORQUEE porque ella? Porque él? Hasta que sintió un hilo de sangre que manaba de sus nudillos. Cuando parecía que no tenia lagrimas le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su apreciado amigo, saludándole desde la lejanía, como hacia siempre… diciéndole que no debía llorar… pero si no salía de esta, que le pasaría a su familia? Y al planeta entero? Pasaron por su mente imágenes de gente sufriendo en el ardor d e una sangrienta batalla que no comprendían; niños solos a los que el tiempo y el hambre les segaría la vida. Un planeta sin vida humana, completamente arrasado…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero GIroro ya no estaba en el hospital. Abrio los ojos y cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Al parecer habían descubierto sus intenciones, y descubrió a su hermano tendido en el suelo a su lado. Estaban es un cuarto que solian usar para torturar; en las paredes aún habían restos de las cosas horribles que habían acontecido allí.

Buscó con una mano a tientas la muñeca de su hermano mayor, deseando que tuviera algo de pulso aún, pues estaba bastante apaleado; el ejercito Keronense tenia fama de ser de los más sanguinarios en batalla y de no tener escrúpulos con los traidores. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que respiraba aunque con dificultad; se acerco lentamente achacado por las heridas que le habían vuelto a abrir , al parecer realmente le querían muerto.

Giroro: nii-chan… nii-chan…

Garuru: Ototo-san… yo… lo siento…

Giro: no hables, no malgastes fuerzas… no hay nada que perdonar… te he fallado nii-chan…

Garu: Ototo-san, escuchame, no sé cuanto duraré… debo decirte algo…

Giro: no digas eso… te.. te sacaré de aquí..

Garu: escuchame… es… importante… -Giroro cogió en brazos a su hermano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se acerco para escuchar.- La comandancia… te ha dado por muerto; al principio… no no iban a hacer nada… pero al descubrir a tu tropa con el enemigo… quieren matarte a ti.. y a todos, para tener una excusa para fulminar Pokopen, con todos sus habitantes… Hay intereses corruptos hermano…

Giro: pero porqué?

Garu: piensan matar a Natsumi… esta noche, delante de los demás… acusada de tu asesinato… tienes que salvarla ototo-san… es nuestra única esperanza… - dicho esto Garuru se quedó sin fuerzas y malherido perdió el conocimiento.

Giro: ! – sus aterradores gritos se oyeron por todo el corredor… y aunque trató de evitarlo, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista. No tenia fuerzas, se derrumbo en el suelo mirando el techo y las paredes con marcas de arañazos; si no atendían a su hermano pronto… seria demasiado tarde; y Natsumi, la única persona que hacia latir su humilde corazón iba a ser ejecutada por su muerte… pero él que podría hacer… casi no tenia fuerzas… y sangraba por varios sitios… en pocas horas todo habría terminado para él.

No… no podía rendirse… ahora no…

Mientras unos cuantos muros mas alla, su tropa y Fuyuki, junto a Saburo, Koyuki, Momoka y Aki hinata, estaban esperando su juicio.

Aki: pero qué hacemos aquí?

Fuyu: vamos a ser condenados…

Momo:¿ como?

Kero: señores…- dijo llorando- lo siento mucho… por culpa nuestra están asi…

Aki: kero pero que pasa…

Kero: nos han acusado de traición, Giroro ha muerto, Natsumi esta acusada de su asesinato y a ustedes os acusan de terroristas contra el ejercito keronense…

Koyu: como?

Momo: eso quiere decir…

Aki: Natsumi acusda de matar a Giro? Pero Giro ha ..?

Kuru: eso parece… pero yo no me lo creería mucho. – al decir esto paso un guardia con un cubo lleno de agua con sangre de haber estado limpiando el sitio donde le dieron la paliza a los dos hermnos. Ellos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente como si ellos fueran los próximos.

Doro: que haremos mi líder?

Tama: tengo miedo….

Kero: tranquilos, tengo un plan. No morireis por mi. Con ´Giroro ya fue más que suficiente. Diré que a vosotros como tropa os obligué a esto… y dire que los pokopenses no sabían nada de esto…

Doro: no mi líder… no moriras solo. Yo ire también.

Kero: Dororo…

Tama: yo también mi sargento, smos una tropa para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Kuru: Kukukuku, de algo hay que morir no?

Kero: Tamama… Kururu… sois los mejores tropa.

Fuyu: sargento, yo también te apoyare… somos amigos recuerdas.

Kero: no don fuyuki… usted debe vivir. No me lo perdonaría nunca.

Aki: Kero… chicos… encontraremos una manera… ya v eran…

Momo: si lo que quieren es dinero mi padre pagara el rescate…

Kuru: ellos no quieren dinero… prefieren tomar la justicia por su mano.

Mientras, cuando todo parecía perdido Giroro tubo una visión… algo familiar… dicen que cuando se esta entre la vida y la muerte, puedes ver cosas que a simple vista no puedes percibir… Oyo una voz familiar que le llamaba…

¿voz?: GIroro…. Giroro… - se veía como en mitad de un campo de trigo. El sol le deslumbraba. – Aquí GIroro…

Giro: quien eres?

¿voz?: antaño me han llamado de mil maneras… pero ya es hora de despertar… Giroro.

Giro: ¿despertar de que?

¿voz?: nunca te has preguntado por qué tu familia siempre ha tenido un aspecto más fiero y agresivo que el resto de los de tu raza? Años atrás en el recuerdo… antes de que este planeta fuera lo que es… tu primer antepasado y su compañero de armas, hicieron un pacto.

Giro: ¿pacto?

¿voz?: ambos estaban desesperados, tu planeta estaba al borde de la extinción. Hicieron un pacto de sangre, conmigo y con mi hijo. Dijeron que si nosotros les ayudábamos en el fragor de la batalla para que su aliento guerrero no cesara sin la victoria, sus familias serian por siempre portadoras de nuestros dones, salvaguardando así nuestra pervivencia en el corazón de los seres finitos. Tú de entre tus familiares, eres el perfecto elegido para sacar a la luz esos dones, hasta la próxima ocasión.

Giro: ¿dones?

¿voz?: en tu corazón late la escencia pura de la guerra… entre otras cosas, sin obedecer normas sino a tu instinto. Revivelo… Busca a tu compañero perdido… y haz correr la sangre de los injustos… ¿Deseas salvarlos? ¿aceptas esta responsabilidad?

Gir: ¿ y que pasa con mi hermano?

¿voz? : tu mismo podrás curarle…

Giro: acepto… -en esto una luz lo envolvió, su cuerpo vislumbro cambios, unas grandes alas emplumadas rojas salieron de su espalda, sus ojos se afilaron más, empuñaba una espada y un gran escudo, y le cubria un aura que no es facíl describir pero haría temblar al enemigo más fiero. Su mirada era más inerte y fiera al mismo tiempo que nunca.

¿voz?- ahora estás listo para cumplir con tu destino… -él asintió, y con un grito que hizo temblar todo el edificio y se pudo oir en todo el planeta cogió a su hermano en brazos y atrevesó el techo de su prisión.

Mientras, todos estaban ya en el juicio…

Kero: que ha sido ese estruendo?

Juez: no se le ha concedido la palabra.

Doro: noto una fuerza sobrenatural… que se acerca…

Juez: silencio! Esatmso aquí para juzgar a estos traidores…. Como se declaran?

Todos: Inocentes….

Juez: y encima lo niegan….

¿?: los pokopenese le han lavado el cerebro a nuestra humilde tropa que solo cumplia con su deber… merecen ser exterminados, o seremos los próximos!

Juez: estoy de acuerdo.

¿?: y ella incluso ha matado a uno de los nuestros! Ha matado a un hijo de KEron! – hablaba mirando al publico que no se lo creía. Entre el público estaban los padres de lo componentes de la tropa que no salian del asombro. Pero en ese instante…. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral; y todas las luces se apagaron a la vez…

Juez: ¿qué ocurre? Guardias!

¿voz2?: Hahhaaaaahaaahahaaaa…. Es la hora de los justos….- en esto un haz de luz exterior dejo ver una silueta alada no conocida por nadie.

Kero: ¿esa voz?

En esto la silueta se poso en el suelo dejando ver a un sanguinoliento Garuru. Al verlo todo el mundo presente en la sala dio un grito de asombro y su padre se acercó para ver como estaba.

Padre Giroro: ¿tú has hecho esto? Responde!

¿voz2? : he venido para juzgar al que lo hizo… y esta en esta sala….- se movía velozmente por lel habitáculo sin dejar ver quin era.- Comandante General… es usted cierto?

¿?: qué… quien eres?

¿VOZ2?: soy la voz de todos a los que ha juzgado injustamente…. Y hoy es el dia en el que se hara justicia… - dicho esto abrió la boca y se escucahron los gritos de todos los juzgados…

¿?:basta!

¿voz2?: reconoces los hechos?

¿?: no! Yo no he hecho sino lo que era justo….

¿voz2?: justo?-los gritos se oian ams fuertes dejando a todos palidos y asustados. - ¿crees en los fantasmas?

¿?:eso a que viene? – en ese instante, se hizo la luz, y se pudo ver a un Giroro con las grandes alas, los dientes, garras, espada y rostro cambiado por la ira.

Kero: ese es….

Padre Giro: no.. no puede ser…

Padre Kero: vaya… pensé yo que esto no iba a suceder….

Kero:¿ esto?

¿? : también están implicados? Cogedles!

Giro: no ah aprendido la lección… mal hecho… - todos en la sala no salian de su asombro. En esto cogió al comandante y susurrando unas palabras en un idioma más antiguo que la vida misma le puso las manos en las sienes y le trapaso los recuerdos de aquellos a los que había juzgado injustamente. – HOY ES EL DIA DE LA JUSTICIA DIVINA! – los gritos del comandante se oian desde muy lejos, y eran escalofriantes. Cuando hubo acabado lo lanzo al suelo sin sentido, y se acercó a su padre que sostenía a su hermano. – dadme al inocente… - lo cogió entre sus alas y cubriéndolo, se hizo un destello calido y brillante que le dejo como nuevo, curando todas sus heridas. – Ahora tú debes señalarles el camino…

Garu: hermano… de verdad eres tú?

Kuru: ku… - O_O

Diciendo estas ultimas palabras ascendió al cielo y con una luz cegadora volvió al estado en el que se encontraba cuando la visión le ataco. Natsumi al verlo, no dudo en salir corriendo a cojerle.

Natsumi: Giroro! – cayo en sus brazos con un golpe seco, y con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. – no te mueras…. Ahora no….

Kero: llamad a una enfermera! –al girarse vio a Dororo en el suelo. - ¿Dororo que te pasa? – misteriosamente Dororo había caído presa del agotamiento al mismo tiempo que su compañero….

Continuara!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic giroXnatsu ep.6.

No estaba consciente, eso lo sabia… lo notaba por esa luz tan cegadora que veía a su alrededor… No recordaba gran cosa… ¿había salvado a su hermano? ¿y a Natsumi y los otros? ¿Qué había hecho? De repente, una oscuridad inmensa sumio a aquella luz cegadora y como si hubiera salido de un agujero, se levantó y pudo ver que estaba en el campo de trigo de su visión… pero no había sol, era una noche cerrada con luna nueva y no veía más alla de sus pies.

Cuando todo parecía sumido en el olvido escucho como traída por el viento una voz algo familiar… que le susurraba; estaba seguro de que era la misma que aquella vez; así que decidió seguir a su instinto y averiguar de donde procedía. Cuando llegó a lo que parecía la falda de una montaña sintió una mano en su hombro.

¿voz? : has hecho justicia Giroro… - se giró pero no vio a nadie…

G: ¿Quién? ¿qué?

¿voz?: no malgastes fuerzas… aún no ha llegado tu hora.

G: ¿no estoy muerto?

¿voz?: aún no. Tienes cosas por hacer todavía antes de traspasar tu legado… mi legado…

G: ¿legado? Dime quien eres?

¿voz?: Pregunta a aquel al que llamas padres y obtendrás respuestas… -todo empezaba a desvanecerse…- ahora ve… ve mi pequeño guerrero…

Tras esas palabras abrió tímidamente los ojos y pudo ver que ésta vez sí estaba en una verdadera habitación de hospital; la luz le cego por un momento pero pudo atisbar unas silueta conocidas. Sintió que no podía mover una de sus manos, preocupado la observo con la mirada aún borrosa por los acontecimientos y vio que otra mano le agarraba. Las tres siluetas que dormían allí postradas no eran otros que Natsumi quien sujetaba su mano mientras morfeo la llevaba de paseo por los sueños, su hermano Garuru y la madre de Dororo… un momento ¿la madre de Dororo?; entonces se giro y vio a un Dororo despierto en la cama de al lado, era su compañero de habitación. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿era él el culpable? Intentó hablar pero las palabras no salian de su boca, Dororo le dijo que aún no tenia fuerzas y debía descansar… Resignado miro a su hermano sin rastro alguno de su tortura y sonrio cálidamente, al menos algo había resultado bien; y sin saber cómo las fuerzas le fallaron y sucumbió de nuevo al sueño.

AL dia siguiente la tenue luz de la ventana le despertó, pero no había nadie a su alrededor salvo Dororo y una silueta roja a su lado que no resulto ser otro que su padre.

G:¿padre? – dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

P.G.: no hables hijo, estás muy débil aún. Se que tienes mil preguntas pero ahora no es el momento. –Giroro señalo hacia la puerta por si lo que había visto añoche fueran sueño.- Si tranquilo, Garuru y los demás están bien. Han aplazado el juicio, lo de tu supuesto asesinato lo han sobreseído lógicamente y bueno… qué contarte que ya no sepas…

¿Qué contarte que ya no sepas? Si apenas recordaba nada… que había sucedido allí? Su padre no iria a verle si no fuera grave o hubieran temido por su vida… y que pasaba con su compañero a caso intento herir a su tropa y él les había defendido de su ataque? No, al parecer no tenia señales de heridas… el no poder hablar le estaba matando, tenia tantas dudas, si lo que había visto en el campo de trigo era cierto.. ¿Quién era él? ¿su padre lo sabía todo? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿y natsumi? ¿ahora le tendría miedo como parecía ver en los ojos de su padre? No, eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta, se volveria loco antes de poder hablar… al menos no parecía estar ya tan grave, pues no sangraba como antes.

Pasados dos días sin novedades, los médicos decidieron darles el alta a ambos componentes de la tropa. Al quitarle la sedación al fin podía hablar y lo único qul e quedaba era un terrible dolor de espalda.

Kero: Giroro! Dororo! Al fin. Como están? – un efusivo Keroro salía a saludarles mientras los demás esperaban detrás.

Doro: alegro me dé veros mi líder.

Giro: Keroro… chicos… siento haberos metido en esto.

Kero: no es momento de hablar de eso hombre acaban de salir del hospital.

Giro: sí, si que lo es. Debemos hablar sobre esto y tendréis que contarme que diablos paso porque no recuerdo nada.

Kero: kero….

Kuru: seguro que no recuerdas nada macho? Pues menuda liaste…

Tama: alférez! En qué habíamos quedado!

Kuru: lo siento chico… yo soy asi kukukukukuu.

Giro: es que penaban mentirme?

Kero: no no no es eso es que veras…

AKi : Giro, que te parece si vamos a otro sitio y nos sentamos tranquilamente a hablarlo… el juicio no es hasta mañana.

Giro: esta bien. Iremos a mi casa. – dijo resignado dejándolos atrá a todos esperando que le siguieran. Tenioa que aclarar todo lo sucedido.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic giroxNatsu ep 7.

Todos le seguían en silencio hasta su casa, de todos los de la tropa él era el único que aun no vivía con sus padres. Tampoco sentían esa necesidad pues su calidad de soldados les obligaba a pasar largas temporadas fuera de Keron y una casa propia representaba un gasto innecesario, pero Giroro sentía esa necesidad de tener un lugar propio y solitario.

Llegando a la entrada de su modesta pero bien puesta casa, se sorprendió al ver la figura de su hermano mayor esperándole en la puerta.

G:Garuru? –al decirlo tan efusivamente su garganta se resintió.

Garu: hermano, me alegra ver que sigues de una pieza. – Los demás se quedaron atrás facilitando el reencuentro de los dos hermanos.

G: como sabrias que vendría para casa directamente?

Garu: te conozco mejor de lo que crees hermanito. Supongo que hablareis de lo sucedido no? Papá me dijo que no te acordabas de nada cierto?

G: afirmativo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es… bueno pasa a dentro con nosotros y hablaremos.

Kero: Kero? Garuru va a entrar también! Pero si el estuvo metido en el ajo!

G: Keroro, como siempre no entendiste nada…. Entra, y hablemos. – El grupo de Keronenses y pokopenses entro en fila a la casa que era mayor por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, y se acomodaron en el amplio salón.

Kururu: vaya bonita casa caporal que calladito te lo tenias kuukukukukuuku.

G: no estamos aquí para hablar de mi casa… - se había puesto rojo cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que Natsumi y los demás entraban a su casa.

Kero: bueno machote, yo creo que deberías empezar por el principio… a donde fuiste en tu supuesto dia libre?

G: me parece justo, bueno como supongo que Dororo os ha contado, la comandancia me reclamo para una misión secreta. Como sabes yo no soy conocido por quedarme de ancas cruzadas mucho tiempo y concretamente solicitaron a mi alter ego red Skull. –miro a los pokopenses que no salian de su asombro- veréis, Red Skull es el nombre en clave que me puso la comandancia para mi lado mas solitario y mercenario. Es decir para misiones de alto secreto que…

Garu: No creo que eso sea relevante Giroro.

Kero: pero porque se lo contaste al blando de Dororo y no me lo contaste a mi ranetas!

G: sencillamente porque Dororo sabe mantener la boca cerrada y tu no.

Kuru: kukukukuuu, menudo hachazo he líder kuukukukuu.

G: bueno, pues me mandaron a una misión cerca de Keron. Un grupo terrorista galáctico estaba planeando destruir Keron con un meteoro que arrasaría el planeta y como las tropas que habían mandando no habían vuelto con vida pues decidieron mandarme a mi. De ahí que solicitara mis días libres; pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino surgió algo inesperado. –Miro directamente a Natsumi.

Nats: yo?

G: tú. Hable con ella cantándole las cuarenta pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, el radar enemigo no tardaría en detectar la nave y bueno... como Natsumi es buena guerrera en el fondo pues dije que era mi compañera de armas para la misión. Ellos al parecer se lo creyeron porque no especifique que se trataba de una pokopense pensé que para cuando lo descubrieran estaríamos de regreso y todo habría acabado.

Kero: pero te equivocaste cierto?

G:asi es… la misión resulto mas ardua de lo que yo creía y bueno… resulte mal herido en la misión y a partir de ahí te toca relatar Natsumi porque yo me quede inconsciente.

Natsu: cuando la misión había acabado até a Giroro a mi traje para volver a la nave. Cuando llegamos le quite su traje de lucha para valorar los daños pero ví que sangraba mucho, no sabia que hacer y… en eso llamaron por radio y lo cogi yo. Nada más escucharme…pase tanto miedo… - se agarro a su madre que parecía consolarla.

Garu: seguire yo… la comandancia recibió la señal de la nave y activo el piloto automatico hacia Keron. Una vez llego la nave, vieron el estado en el que se encontraba Giroro y al ella ser pokopense osea, enemigo; se la llevaron a aislamiento. Cuando supieron que sus heridas eran de alta gravedad y podría morir simplemente le dijeron que había muerto acelerando las cosas para que hablara.

Kero: y no nos dijiste nada! Porqué nos hicieron creer a nosotros también que Giroro estaba muerto.

Garu: no es obvio? – dijo mirando a los pokopenses que estaban en la habitación, los cuales no sabían casi ni que estaba pasando.

G: cuando recupere el conocimiento estaba Garuru allí conmigo, me dijo que la comandancia le había enviado para ver mi estado. Despues de que se fuera recibi el mensaje de Kururu. Pero las fuerzas me fallaron y perdi el sentido de nuevo. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la morgue intente escaparme pero… Garuru había decidido ayudarme también.

Kero: ¿Kero? GAruru desobedeciendo a la comandancia?

GAru: mis informadores me contaron que la comandancia estaba usando como excusa la muerte de Giroro para acribillar Pokopen y vender a sus habitantes supervivientes como esclavos al mejor postor. Y yo no sirvo a un régimen corrupto.

G: si pero descubrieron nuestros planes. Ahí viene ahora la parte mas… borrosa.

Kero: osea que cuando os descubrieron fue antes de ir al juicio después de que Garuru nos metiera en el calabozo. Garuru, siento haberte dicho todo aquello.

GarU: eres un líder muy frágil Keroro…

Tama: y que paso después caporal?

G: pues… abri los ojos y caí en un charco de sangre. Supuse que era la mia pues me habían vuelvo a abrir las heridas que habían empezado a sanar; y de repente vi que no estaba solo. Nii-san estaba a mi lado tumbado boca arriba, cubierto de sangre y muy mal herido. Le habían descubierto y bueno… os podeis imaginar el resto. Me conto que pensaban matarme de verdad para reforzar su teoría y mostrar mi cadáver en el juicio. Cuando dijo esto se quedo sin sentido y yo sin fuerzas… parpadee y estaba en una especie de campo de trigo con una luz muy brillante… y oi una voz que traía el viento que luego hizo visible una silueta extraña… después todo esta muy borroso… - se agarro la cabeza como si el recuerdo de esas imágenes le provocara una migraña terrible. – Natsumi al oir esas palabras, sintió como si el corazón le diera un vuelco… se imagino como se sentiría él en ese instante sabiendo que le daban por muerto y sin fuerzas para hacer nada… pero aún tenia en mente las imágenes del juicio.- bueno ahora os toca.

Kero: bueno, tras unas horas encerrados decidieron subirnos al juicio. AL llegar después de una ronda de maltrato verbal del que me pienso quejar…

Fuyu: sargento no te andes por las ramas.

Kero: vale, vale. Pues cuando estaban acusándonos, se fue la luz de repente; todos se alarmaron bastante, y luego apareciste tú.

Giro: yo?

Kero: bueno si, pero no sabíamos que eras tú. Era una silueta con unas alas rojas enormes con un aura como de ira y llamas…

Tama: daba mucho miedo…. –dijo aferrándose a Momoka; mientras Giroro no salía de su asombro.

Kuru: kuukukku, la verdad macho me costo recuperarme del susto. Kuukuku.

Kero: luego al acercarte mas vimos que eras tu pero.. pero estabas muy cambiado. Tenias los ojos mucho mas afilados… como los de Garuru mas o menos pero tenias garras rojas enormes y tus dientes eran mucho mas afilados que de costumbre, tus ojos eran rojos… kerooo dabas miedo. No parecías tu. Curaste a Garuru acojiendolo en tus alas y dijiste algo asi como que venias a hacer justicia, o algo asi. Despues atormentaste al comandante hasta dejarle en shock del que no ha salido y cuando acabaste… volaste hacia el cielo y caíste convertido en ti de nuevo.

G: estas…. ¿hablando en serio?

Doro: yo no recuerdo nada de eso maese Giroro.

Kero: cierto Dororo! Tu caíste desmayado, que te ocurrió?

Koyuki: Es que no os fijasteis en Dororo?

Kero: pues… no lo siento.. jejeje

Koyu: nada más aparecer Giroro en la sala, Dororo se quedó mas tieso que una estatua pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, seguía todos sus movimientos pero cuando Giroro cayó del cielo al final, él también se derrumbo.

Fuyu: vaya… esto es algo paranormal fijo! Hay que investigar….

Garu: si todo es muy bonito pero os recuerdo que mañana os enfrentais a un juicio por traición. A ver como salis de esta.

Doro: un servidor hayose intrigado con aqueste asunto también. Pero cauto es ocuparnos del juicio primero.

Kuru: kuuukukuku, nos va a caer un buen paquete colegas.

Tama: momochi, luchare por que no nos separen. Jo… no es justo.

Kero: mis señores, lucharemos todos por el juicio.

Garu: bueno yo me marcho hermanito. Tu y tus camaradas… deben planear el juicio. No quiero saber nada. Bastante me he involucrado ya.

G: nii-san…

Garu: ototo-san…- Giroro le acompaño hasta la puerta.

G: no les he contado toda la verdad….

Garu: sabia que tenias algo guardado.

G: preguntale a padre una cosa por mi. Preguntale cual es la verdadera historia de la familia.

Garu: ¿a que viene eso?

G: hazme caso. Pase lo que pase mañana, muchas gracias por todo… yo… -se emociono por un momento.

Garu: los soldados no dan muestras de debilidad verdad hermano? – con un asentimiento mutuo se despidieron. Tenian muchas cosas que hacer…


	8. Chapter 8

Fafnic giroxNAtsu ep.8.

Cuando Garuru al fin se había marchado, Giroro cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedo con la espalda apoyada en ella, pensando en todo lo que le habían contado; ¿realmente él había causado todo ese caos en tan poco tiempo y no recordar nada? Si era así, ¿Cuándo volvería a suceder? SI esto hubiera pasado en Pokopen, ¿Cuántos habrían sufrido por su culpa? Había sanado a su hermano pero… ¿a que precio? Se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse sentado mientras pensaba en la cara de miedo que tenia su padre cuando le vio tras la batalla. Su padre el que no tenía miedo de nada, el que se reía de la muerte… y Natsumi? ¿su amada se alejaría de él ahora que era un monstro?

Estaba tan ensimismado que no atisbo la presencia de Natsumi que le espiaba desde la rendija de la puerta de enfrente; iba a ir a llamarlo ante la tardanza de este pero al verle asi… se sintió como cuando pensó que estaba muerto, ¿pero porqué se estaba preocupando tanto por él? Era su amigo pero tenia que pensar antes en su familia, en sus amigos y en ella misma que iban a ser acusados de traición, bueno Giroro era su amigo pero esto era diferente… por un momento sintió que después de tantos años no le conocía, era como un conocido desconocido; tenia ganas de decirle que no era por su culpa pero por otro lado… ¿que era esa figura alada? Con mas preguntas que respuestas volvió con los demás.

Pasado un rato, decidió levantarse y volver con sus camaradas, tenían un juicio que resolver.

G: siento la tardanza.

Kero: no pasa nada. ¿Ya se ha ido?

G: si. Tengo algo que deciros. He estado pensando en toda la historia, sé que habeis sufrido por mi culpa, sé que habeis pasado miedo y sé que esto no era lo que teníais planeado; pero he de deciros, que no dejare que ustedes paguen por lo que yo inicie, mañana me plantaré delante de la comandancia y luchare con uñas y dientes por vuestro indulto. No dejare que volvas a vivir un caos como el que generé.

Kero: pero como vas a hacer eso?

G: eso es cosa mia. Id a descansar, mañana será un día largo.

Una vez decidido donde dormirían cada uno de los pokopenses en cuestión Dororo se acercó a casa de su compañero Giroro. Éste se encontraba en su extenso jardín trasero, contemplando la noche sentado en el césped.

G: no es una noche preciosa Dororo…

D: Ciertamente…. Pero no he venido a hablar de los astros maese Giroro.

G: lo suponía.

D: no voy a permitir que cargues tú solo con todo lo que ha pasado. Puedes enfrentarte al destierro… o algo peor… - apretó el puño.

G: no voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos pague opr algo a lo que se vieron obligados…

D: ¿obligados?

G: si, por mi culpa están obligados a comparecer en el juicio.

D: sé que intentáis proteger a doña Natsumi y a los demás pero no permitiré que vayas solo.

G: Dororo,… no quiero que tengan que dejar Pokopen por mi culpa. Sé que todos sobretodo tú, habéis encontrado la felicidad en ese planeta que ahora esta tan alejado… no hace falta que todos paguemos por ello.

D: iré con vos, mi ética no me permite contemplar una injusticia y quedarme de brazos cruzados…

G: me imaginaba que dirías eso… desde renacuajo eras igual, se cometían injusticias contigo todo el tiempo y no hacías nada… basta que lo hicieran con otro y te dejabas las ancas en ello. No has cambiado tanto. –sonrió.

D: vos tampoco maese Giroro, si mal no recuerdo, siempre estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por tus compañeros; fuera el oponente que fuera… muchas veces si no llega a ser por Maese Garuru, no hubieras salido bien parado.

G: cierto… quizás esta sea la última noche que podamos contemplar en libertad… -inpiro fuerte como intentando descubrir los aromas del viento y acaricio el césped con sus manos. – echaré de menos esto.

D: siempre habeis amado este planeta. Cada brizna de hierba cierto.

G: cierto… -se pueso en pie, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Dororo. – Ve y descansa, mañana es el dia. – Dororo asintió y una vez alejado un poco le dijo.

D: cierto es que la luna brilla mas esta noche, quizás nos este brindando su esplendor a los que vamos a ser juzgados. – dicho esto desapareció.

Giroro en su soledad, se quedó de pie contemplando aquel paisaje, su cas no era grande pero su jardín si, tenia una pista de entrenamiento en montaña propia, y a parte un pequeño estanque al estilo oriental que mando a construir cuando estuvo ya en Pokopen, para pasase lo que pasase, recordar todas esas experiencias que… podrían ser las últimas… o no.


	9. Chapter 9

Fafnic giroxnatsu ep.9.

Al fin llego el tan esperado dia del juicio. Los primeros en llegar fueron la familia HInata y Keroro que habían pasado la noche juntos debatiendo sobre el juicio y al poco llegaron todos menos Giroro y Dororo.

Koyuki: Natsumi, has visto a Dororo? Anoche se fue y no ha vuelto. Me tiene preocupada.

Kururu: kukukukuku, el assasin nos salió desertor?

Natsumi: Kururu! No digas eso de tu compañero, Koyuki tranquila no creo que le haya pasado nada.

Garuru: Buenos días a todos. Keroro… espero que tu y tu tropa tengan suerte.

Kero: ga..Garuru… gracias. Ayyy ranetas donde se habran metido esos dos… si Giroro dijo que tenia un plan… keroooo.

Tamama: Mi sargento… jooo Momochiii quiero irme ya a casaaa.

Momoka: Tama… Fuyuki tu y Keroro habeis quedado en algo para testificar?

Fuyuki: pues no mucho… solo nos repetía que confiaramos en sus subordinados que tenían un plan pero no han venido.

Cuando toco la hora de entrar aparecieron los dos.

Juez: siéntense. – martilleos. – empezamos el juicio de la comandancia contra la tropa KEroro y compañía. Se les acusa de traición. ¿Cómo se declaran?

Kero: Inocentes mi señoria.

Juez: lo suponía. Empecemos, el abogado acusador empieza el alegato.

Mientras el abogado les ponía de terroristas para arriba, Keroro estaba muy nervioso porque no sabia el rumbo que tomaria esto. Con suerte solo les degradarían y avergonzarían pero temia que serian desplazados del planeta o algo peor.

Kero: Giroro machote… cual es el plan. No tenemos abogado…

G: cuando llegue el momento hablaremos Dororo y yo.

Kero: vle lo que tu digas. –aki observo la conversación desde atrás y se temió lo peor.

Aki: Fuyuki, hija, creo que estos dos se van a entregar para absolvernos.

Fuyu: están locos?

Natsu: pero que podemos hacer… no conocemos nada de esto…

Fuyu: pero a ellos si Natsumi tenemos que hacer algo…

Aki: dejadme hablara mi vale niños? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Juez: bueno ahora quien va a hablar en vuestra tropa para el alegato inicial?

Giroro: YO mismo si mis compañeros me lo permiten. – ante en asentimiento el juez le dejo proseguir. – Soy el Caporal Giroro, componente de la tropa Keroro desde su fundación como la mayoría aquí presente. Tengo experiencia en mil y una batallas y no hace falta que hable mas de lo que ya sabe su señoria. Hemos servido arriesgando nuestras vidas por este planeta, sin rechistar. Viendo morir a civiles, por causas que no sabíamos.

Abogado: Protesto!

Juez: aceptada, no se ande con rodeos caporal.

Giro: esta bien señoria. No somos traidores… ellos no lo son.

Juez: insinúa que usted si lo es?

Doro: yo también su señoria, ambos dos.

Juez: hum…- el juez se puso las gafas y urgo en unos papeles que tenia por allí.- Caporal Giroro y Cabo Dororo cierto? No me lo trago. A parte de vuestra merecida reputación pro separado, sois famosos por dar la cara por vuestros camaradas en diversas ocasiones o la vida. Aunque no tuvierais culpa; básicamente porque un subordinado tiene el deber de dar la vida por su superior. – ellos no se esperaban eso y no sabían que decir.

Giro: se equivoca. En mi historial también podrá leer, que en cuantiosas ocasiones, he desobedecido ordenes directas de superiores haciendo caso omiso. Y también he arriesgado la vida de superiores. –se oyo una exclamación entre los presentes.

Juez: orden orden!

Giro: soy mas conocido como usted dice como mercenario que como soldado. Dororo si acata las normas al cien por cien. Yo no.

Juez: no hay nda mas que añadir…

Aki: señoria… vera.. me llamo Aki Hinata. Soy la madre de Fuyuki y de Natsumi. Querria añadir algo si me lo permiten.

Abogado: protesto lo pokopenses no tienen derecho de hablar aquí.

Juez: denegada. Tambien están siendo juzgados. Adelante señora Hinata.

Aki: vera… Giro no es el único culpable de todo como quiere hacer ver. Su valor y su fiereza en combate solo es superada por su gran corazón. Y daría su vida sin didarlo por todos ellos como bien habeis dicho. Pero, nosotros eramos conscientes de todo cuando permitimos que vivieran en nuestra casa, y construyeran su base allí. Sabíamos que seria complicado pero…

Juez: esta usted diciendo , que sabiendo lo que habían ido a hacer allí y sabiendo sus rangos les dejo convivir en vuestra casa y construir una base secreta allí para la invasión.

Aki: asi es.

Juez: me pregunto por que la comandancia había omitido esa información…

Abogado: protseto señooria nosotros…

Juez: callese! O le acuso de desacato. Os declaro inocentes de traición, pero… para demostrarlo, demostrar que tan amigos sois y no es una tapadera, os haremos unas preguntas por separado para averiguar si os conoceis tan bien. De eso dependerá el destino de la tropa. Caso cerrado.

Kero: kerooo gracias señor juez….. – les entergaron unas hojas con las parejas para las preguntas y se fueron.

Natsumi: mamaa eres increíble! – dijo dándole un abrazo por fuera del juzgado.

Fuyuki: como sabias que funcionaria…

Aki: no lo sabia jajajaa. –Giroro fue el ultimo en salir, y Aki salió a su encuentro.- Giro has…

G: no digas nada… tú nos has librado de la pena mas alta. Todo te lo debemos a ti.

Aki: giro… gracias.

Abogado de la comandancia: una cosa mas tropa keroro. Los pokopenese no pueden pasear a sus anchas po aquí. Si lo viera alguien… yasabes. Asi que… -les disparo con un laser dándoles apariencia keronense. – se quedaran asi hasta que se vayan de Keron.

Fuyuki: alaa que pasada sargento… somos como ustedes… jajajaja. – Fuyuki se había convertido en un keronense azul como su chaqueta algo parecido a tamama dado que tenían mas o menos la misma edad, manteniendo sus ojos y con el emblema de un alien con un copo de nueve encima haciendo honor a su nombre.

Natsumi: pero que es esto…- se había convertido en una adorable keronense naranja con el pelo rosa y su emblema era el soly los ojos algo afilados. Aki era del color de Fuyuki y su emblema era una media luna.

Momoka: ayy que rara me siento asi sin ropa… - ella era verde aguamarina, con el pelo algo mas oscuro y su emblema era un melocotón. Koyuki era azul verdoso con el pelo verde como siempre con su emblema de un copo de nieve. Saburo por su parte se parecía un poco a Kururu pero en gris y con sus ojos azules.

El resto de la tropa no salía de su asombro.

Kero: bueno señores jajaj se me hace raros veros de mi altura sin el traje de pokopense. Leere las parejas para las preguntas. A ver aver… Alferez Kururu y don Saburo. Yo y don Fuyuki, doña Natsumi y Giroro, doña Koyuki y Dororo, y por ultimo doña Momoka y Tamama. Para hacerlo mas fácil, cada uno dormirá en casa de su pareja de encuesta asi podréis aprender lo suficiente del otro como para pasar cualquier prueba. Doña mama, si quieres puedes pasar la noche con nosotros. Mis padres encantados les has caído realmente bien.

Aki: claro kero… jajaja bueno Natsumi nos vemos mas tarde vale. Cuidado eeh.- dicho esto se fueron todos menos Dororo, Giroro, koyuki y Natsumi.

Natsumi: pero porque nos pasa estoooo…. Ahora `parezco una ranucha…

Koyuki: yo lo encuentro divertido um um hahahaha.

Doro: maese Giroro… gracias por vuestras humildes palabras en el juicio. Pero creo que os teneis en muy baja estima.

Giro: no es nada Dororo.. pero cada vez que sale el tema…

Doro: lo se lo se… -Koyuki y Natsumi les veían intrigadas.

Natsumi: que lesp asa a esos dos?

Koyu: no lo se.. pero creo que tendremos que esforzarnos por pasar ese examen.

Nats: cierto… bueno chicos. ¿nos vamos o que?

Giro: na.. Natsumi no te has ido con Keroro?

Nats: pero de que vas… no te has enterado o que. Me quedare en tu casa, porque soy tu pareja de examen. – Giroro al oir la palabra pareja se puso mas rojo de lo que era normalmente. El y Ntsumi solos bajo un mismo techo… al final de todo no pintaba muy mal esto…

Garu: Ototo-san… puedes venir.

Giro: , seguías aquí. Que ocurre?

Garu: he… descubierto algo que deberías saber sobre la familia….

Giro: giro?


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic gironatsu ep. 10

Tras la charla de lso dos hermanos Giroro volvió donde estaban esperándole Natsumi, Koyuki y Dororo; pero por su expresión notaron que algo había pasado…

D: maese Giroro… que ha acontecido?

Nats: Giroro…. Estas bien?

G: yo… yo… -miro a Dororo como si lo recordara por primera vez después de muchos años. – Dororo…. Has sido tu todo este tiempo… yo…

D: ¿un servidor? ¿a que os referis? –Giroro titubeo y le agarro por los hombros, con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos tristes.

G: no te acuerdas de nada? – al ver a Dororo vio que no sabia nada. – no…no pasa nada. Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos de esto. ¿vale? Koyuki, cuidale.

Ko: Claro Giroro, pero a que te refieres?

G: todo a su debido tiempo…. Todo a su tiempo. – solto a Dororo y se dirigió hacia Natsumi. – asi que vas a ser mi primera invitada.

Nats: ¿primera invitada?

G: veras… desde que me compre la casa… nadie se ha quedado como mi invitado. Tú seras la primera. – Natsumi se ruborizo un poco sin saber porque y Giroro se puso en marcha. – Bueno chicos os vere mas tarde. Dale saludos a tu madre Dororo. Vamos Natsumi.

Nats: voy! Koyuki, si averiguo algo te lo contare vale? Ten cuidado.

Koyu: no te preocupes por mi Natsumi. Jeje. Vamos Dororo!

Empezaron a caminar hasta lelgar a la casa, Natsumi tenia una extraña sensación de familiaridad con aquel lugar, no era muy diferente a su planeta, todos parecía amables, nada de lo que ella se imaginaba. Giroro al notar que Natsumi estaba observando cada detalle aminoro la marcha para que pudiera disfrutar del paseo. Al llegar a la casa de Giroro Natsumi se detuvo a observar los detalles de la entrada, ya que en la ocasión anterior no estaban para tonterías. Sonrio al ver que el buzon estaba hecho a mano con un arma forjados con los trozos para que pueda albergar als cartas y lo s paquetes, vio también el emblema de Giroro sobre la fachada blanca. El tejado era como de teja pero con una forma un tanto extraña, y en el jardín delantero abundaban mil especies que no conocía pero que le parecieron hermosas, unas como enredaderas con hojas verdes y lilas oscuras y otras en rojo y ámbar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Giroro la esperaba con la puesta (que era de color rojo) abierta.

G: ¿entras?

Nats: claro jajaja, aún no me acostumbro a tener las piernas tan cortas.

G: jaja me imagino. A nosotros al principio con los trajes de pokopense nos costó acostumbrarnos pero le cogimos el tranquillo rápido. Pasa, y siéntate, etngo que limpiar la habiatacion de invitados de cinco años de polvo.

Natsu: quien diría que pasaríais tanto tiempo en Pokopen eh? Parece que fue ayer cuando lenaste la casa de trampas. Jajajajja.

G: cierto, por entonces eras una niña, pero ya eso ha cambiado.

Natsu: seria una niña pero esquive tus trampas. Jajajaja.

G: reconozco mi derrota, pero un soldado nunca se rinde no lo olvides. Siéntate en la sala, como si estuvieras en tu casa, ahora vengo. –Giroro subió al piso de arriba a poner un poco en orden el cuarto de invitados como buen anfitrión. Natsumi, se fijo en que tenia muchas fotos en la pared, cuando vió la foto de Giroro el día de su ascenso a Caporal (según un pie de foto que tenia) con su lustrosa gorra sintió que no le conocía casi nada. Siguió mirando fotos y vio otra junto con su hermano Garuru haciendo el saludo militar para la cámara, sonrió levemente pensando que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido eran hermanos y él habría dado su vida por él como hacia casi siempre. Luego en la pared de enfrente pudo ver un montón de medallas enmarcadas y tres cinturones abiertos como el que tiene siempre Giroro pero con la diferencia de que tenia muchos emblemas colgados de ellos como si fueran chapas. Se preguntaba qué seria aquello, ¿serian medallas también? ¿tantas tenia? Pudo contar hasta quince en uno de los cinturones, unos con emblemas mas detallados y otro mas sencillos, era otro de sus misterios pensó.

G: ya esta listo.

Nats: Giroro, me has asustado.

G: ¿interrumpo algo? –dijo mientras ella se apartaba de los cinturones.

Nats: esto… no.. nada… bueno solo tenia curiosidad.

G:curiosidad? Sobre qué? Adelante dímelo, se supone que tienes que aprenderlo todo sobre mi aunque no me guste mucho hablar de mi. – ella señalo a los cintos y su caar cambio a nostalgia, ella pensó que era estúpida al preguntar porque seguramente le traia recuerdos dolorosos, a veces olvidaba que él era militar. – los cintos verdad? – se sento en el sillón, y ella le imito. – veras, eso es una costumbre familiar, cuando un compañero de batalla muere, cogemos sus emblemas, le damos uno a su familia y otro nos lo quedamos en este caso yo, en el cinturón, para honrar su memoria y no olvidarnos de ellos y de por que murieron. Por eso nunca me quito el cinturón, como puedes ver… muchos han caído algunos incluso han muerto en mis brazos… - hizo una pausa como si los recuerdos le pincharan, y Natsumi le miraba conmovida, y sin saber cómo le cogió una mano en señal de apoyo. - … nuca olvidare lo que esos hombres hicieron, aunque sean una simple muesca en la pared de la comandancia, ese rincón les honrara. Cuando se llena el cinto lo cambio por otro y este se cuelga, como podrás ver alguno aun contiene sangre, pero me ha parecido respetuoso no tocarlos más. Y así, saber que la guerra no es un juego, en la guerra matas y mueren o mueres. Tienes que luchar por volver a casa con el menor número de bajas posibles y no siempre es sencillo. – en ese instante se dio cuenta de la mano de Natsumi y aparto su mirada d e la de ella avergonzado por permitir que le viera débil. Aparto su mano y se levantó;- pero bueno, no es momento para deprimirse, ¿no quieres ver tu cuarto? –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, Natsumi entendió lo que pretendía y asintió. Le sitio hasta el segundo piso. – esta puerta es mi dormitorio, lo notaras por el emblema en la puerta, este es el servicio, y ese de ahí es tu habitación. No es gran cosa, pero espero que puedas sentirte cómoda en tu estancia. –abrió la puerta y dejo ver un cuarto luminoso con unas cortinas blancas moviéndose por el viento, con un agradable olor que subía por el jardín el cual podía ver por la ventana. La cama era bastante grande y las sabanas y la colcha eran lilas. Tenia un gran armario y un tocador. – la decoración fue sugerencia de mi madre, decía que le faltaba un toque femenino, espero que no te incomode mucho. – ella sonrio a l ver un rifle encima de la cabecera.

Nats: Giroro , es precioso, es mas grande que mi cuarto.. y ese aroma.. ¿Qué es?

G: deben de ser las flores que planté el año pasado cuando volvimos al reconocimiento médico. No tuve tiempo de nada más pero… parece que ha valido la pena. – Natsumi se asomo y vio las flores de color naranja y amarillas que parecían flores de liz y decidió que eran las flores mas bonitas que había visto.

Nats: y lo del rifle supongo que ha sido idea tuy verdad?

G: esto..yo… bueno hay que ser precavidos…-se puso tan rojo que ella no pudo aguantarse.

Nats: jajajajajajajjaja, tranquilo hombre, jaajaj que era broma. – al verla sonreir Giroro sintió una paz interior que no notaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero su mente aun estaba con las palabras de su hermano…


	11. Chapter 11

giroXnatsu ep 11.

Mientras Natsumi se aclimataba a su nueva casa, Koyuki y Dororo llegaban a la mansión familiar de este.

Koyuki: vaya Dororo! Menuda casa… - Dororo parecía no oírla.

Dororo: vamos dentro. Mama estará esperándonos.

Ko: vale… ¿estas bien Dororo?

Dor: si… no es nada, solo pensaba, han pasado cosas tan rápidamente que un servidor está desconcertado. No te preocupes Koyuki - ^^.

Una vez dentro, Koyuki se quedo más impresionada con el interior, era una mansión preciosa y todo muy limpio y pulcro. No tardo en aparecer su madre tan efusiva como siempre y acerándose a Koyuki.

Madre Doro: Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, gracias, gracias…- decía varias veces mientras hacía reverencias.

Koyu: esto..de nada pero mas bien el me ha cuidado a mi jajaja.

Doro: mama, para, vas a asustar a nuestra invitada.

Madre Doro: ¿invitada? Haberlo dicho antes cariño. – en un momento los sirvientes prepararon la habitación de al lado de Dororo para su comodidad. – Pasa querida, espero que todo este a tu gusto. Si necesitas algo a la hora que sea no dudes en pedirlo. Jajajaja, es la primera vez que traes una chica a casa Zerorin.

Doro: madre…. Que ahora me llamo Dororo…- dijo resignado.

Madre dor: para mí siempre serás mi Zerorin. Bueno os dejo a solas. – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Doro: Koyuki disculpa a mi señora madre….esta contenta sobremanera por mi venida.

Koyu: no hay nada que disculpar tu madre es tan amable como tú, jaja, me resulta todo tan familiar… es tan hogareño… - Dororo recordó que Koyuki no había disfrutado de una familia normal en su infancia y no sabía que hacer, él estaba acostumbrado pero… Aunque Koyuki siempre perspicaz se dio cuenta de ello.- No te sientas incomodo Dororo, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre quise ver tu planeta de origen.

Doro: Koyuki… bueno si dispuesta estas puedo primeramente enseñarte aquesta casa. Nos llevara un rato pero así estarás mas cómoda; sabiendo donde esta cada cosa.

Empezaron por la planta de abajo, la casa era enorme, la rodeaban unos bastos jardines con todo tipo de arbustos y unos lagos de kois traídos expresamente de Pokopen, también tenían un pequeño dojo de entrenamiento Assasin para no tener que salir de casa y algún rincón para el té. Luego dentro de la casa había un gran salón para visitas, todo de mármol blanco pulido con alguna estatua en el mismo material y unos grandes sillones negros de piel y ébano que resaltaban en el entorno. También tenían un piano y un arpa en la sala para escuchar música en las reuniones sociales. Después había una gran antesala convertida en estudio y salón de lecturas con una enorme chimenea con labrados y unas estanterías que cubrían cada hueco de la pared con libros de colección de todo tipo, desde tratados de medicina, hasta filosofía, política, y artes marciales. Luego pasaron al gran baño con termas todo para el disfrute del usuario, con miles de clases de sales y pétalos de rosas para que no falte de nada. La cocina también era digna del mejor chef de la galaxia.

Koyuki miraba todo boquiabierta, era todo tan grande, que casi no se lo creía. Nunca había vivido con tanto lujo, y se sintió un poco sobrecogida con tantas atenciones por parte de los sirvientes. Camino por un pasillo y vio algo familiar al final del mismo. En una pequeña urna se encontraba la caja rota de música de Dororo, la misma que Keroro le rompió en su infancia. Koyuki la quiso tocar pero una voz la paro.

Doro: Koyuki, no la toques por favor. – Koyuki que no se esperaba la silueta de Dororo se sorprendió y al girarse vio a un extrañamente abatido Dororo-.

Koyu: Dororo… lo siento yo no…

Doro: esa era mi cajita de música… por culpa de Keroro… culpe a mi madre durante meses.

Koyu: Dororo… pero hace mucho tiempo de aquello… tu madre no parece guardarte rencor.

Doro: pero no lo entiendes, no es solo eso, qué pasa con todo lo demás?

Koyu: Dororo… -Koyuki se acerco un poco a él que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y le puso la mano en la cabeza. – Pero Keroro no es tu único amigo Dororo. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti. No puedes vivir solo en el pasado, además cuando has estado en peligro no han dudado en venir a por ti ni un segundo.

Doro: no Koyuki, un servidor siempre es dado de lado, nadie se preocupa por mi…..

Koyu: Pero Dororo… mírame- le levantó la cabeza.- abre los ojos, mira a tu alrededor, sé mejor que nadie lo que es la soledad y tu no estás solo en absoluto. – a Koyuki se le rayaron los ojos- tienes a Giroro, a los Hinata, a tus otros compañeros de tropa a tu familia…y a mi Dororo. No estás solo, simplemente pareces no acordarte de cómo sentirte bien.

Doro: acordarme de sentirme bien? –Dororo la miro, y vio que una lagrima empezaba a asomar.- Oh Koyuki perdóname, te he hecho recordar amargas cosas….

Koyu: ves de eso se trata, yo lo he ido superando porque vale me crie sin una familia pero, no estoy triste porque ya no estoy sola, ya no estaré sola nunca más, tengo a Natsumi, a la abuela Hinata, a todos y se que nunca me dejaras Dororo. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca sabes. – le abrazo tan enérgica como siempre.

Doro: Koyuki….

Madre Doro: chicoooos venid a tomar el té! Uy, veo que interrumpo algo jajajaj me voy.

Doro: pero mama!

Madre doro: nada hijo, no he visto nada….

Koyu: jajaja tu madre es muy graciosa.

Doro: demasiado diría yo.


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfic gironatsu ep 12

En esto sono el teléfono en casa de Giroro….

G: ¿si?

K: Girorooo que tal como están tu y doña Natsumi? Veras te llamaba porque mi padre se puso tan contento de verme que nos preparo un convite…

Padre KEroro: Keroro jómio dile al Giroro que su tia la hermana de la ROmimi, le manda saludos.

K: pues eso jajajaja y que no vamos a poder vernos hasta mañana, ya he llamado a los demás.

G: ¿y a Dororo?

K: uy! Me había olvidado… le puedes llamar tu porfi? Gracias, ponme a doña Natsumi anda.

G: Natsumi!

Nats: ¿si?

G: teléfono.

Nats: ¿diga? Ah hola mama….

Giroro dejo a natsumi hablar pero la escuchaba desde la cocina, todavía no se sentía muy comodo con la idea de contarle toda su vida pues había detalles que prefería olvidar pero… no les quedaba mas remedio.

Nats: si, tengo mi propio cuarto esta muy bien, y el jardín es enorme… hay unas flores que son preciosas jaja intentare llevarte alguna mañana. Bueno mama, dale saludos a Fuyuki y espero que la ranucha os trate bien que sino… venga adiós. –miro a su alrededor y no vio a Giroro. - ¿Giroro? Donde estas?

G: estoy aquí. En la cocina.

Nats: pues parece que se nos han chafado los planes…

G: eso parece. Por cierto tengo que avisar a Dororo, Keroro volvió a olvidarse de él.

Nats: pobre Dororo….

G: bueno mira en la despensa y ahora cuando vuelva me dices lo que hay porque sino tendremos que salir a comprar.

Nats: vale!

G: Hola como esta usted?

Madre de Dororo: Giroro me alegra oir su voz gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, gracias gracias, - ese agradecimiento típico de la madre de Dororo cobro un nuevo sentido.

G: no hay de que el mas bien nos cuida a nosotros jejeje, esto me lo puede pasar? Gracias.

D: maese Giroro. ¿Qué acontece?

G: hola Dororo, nada era para decirte que al final no van a quedar esta tarde porque Keroro tiene otros planes mas familiares.

D: comprendo…

G: pero estaba pensando en salir con Natsumi a enseñarle algunos lugares… si quereis os podeis apuntar.

D: lo consultare con Koyuki y os llamare. Agradecido estoy por pensar en un servidor.

G: no es nada… bueno pues avísame vale. Adios.

Nats: ¿ya has acabado?

G: si…

NATS: la despensa esta casi vacia… asi que nose…

G: bueno es lógico, cinco años fuera de casa si hubiera comida perecedera esatria podrida jajaja. Veras, estaba pensando… - a pesar de todo no podía evitar ponerse vergonzoso cuando hablaba a solas con ella.

Nats: ¿si?

G: bueno, ya me imaginaba que no habría comida así que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta para que veas algunos lugares, y a la vuelta pasar a comprar la cena… le dije a Dororo si se apuntaban el y Koyuki… pero solo si quieres claro.

Nats: claro que si jajaja estoy deseando hacer turismo ya que estoy aquí… -en eso sono el teléfono.

G: diga?

Koyu: hola Giroro, Dororo me conto los planes jajaja, veras ahoran o podemos acompañaros porque la madre de Dororo esta muy sensible, que os parece si cenamos juntos los cuatro fuera hoy? Salid ahora vosotros y después quedamos en algún retaurante.

G: bueno… vale, me llevare el intercomunicador…

K: muy bien se lo dire a Dororo que os divirtáis!

G: bueno Natsumi, parece que nos hemos quedado solos… hasta la cena.

Nats: bueno… vamos?

G: iremos en mi deslizador, el camino es algo largo. Espera… - se puso a buscar en un armario y saco una bufanda de color granate como su gorro con la calavera a un extremo. – toma, por las noches refresca.

Nats: gracias Giroro.

Poniendo en marcha el deslizador, se acercaron velozmente a los lugares que Giroro quería enseñarle. Primero pasaron por su antiguo colegio, a Natsumi se le pareció al suyo pero con canchas destinadas al uso militar. Giroro le dijo que cuando estuviera abierto pasarían dentro para enseñárselo. Luego le enseño su lugar de juego en el descampado donde iban siempre los tres; a Natsumi le encanto aquello, claro que ahora pasados los años, sus nuevos ocupantes habían cambiado cosas, pero aquella puerta con la estrella de Keron y sus nombres grabados en el tablón seguían intactos, asi como sus buenos recuerdos.

Nats: quien os veria aquí jugando jajajaja seguro que erais unos trastos.

G: bueno, Keroro si era bastante problemático tenia unas ideas… pero Dororo era el punto opuesto. El pobre lo paso mal.

Nats: ¿y tu?

G: ¿yo? Yo simplemente era diferente jajajaja, mi educación en casa no fue la misma que tuvieron ellos, empezando por ahí.

Nats: ¿ah no?

G: no, a mi desde que aprendi a caminar me han entrenado como soldado y como mercenario. Muchas veces no podía venir a jugar porque me tocaba entrenar, o mi padre me hacia alguna excurson de supervivencia.

Nats: ¿excursion de supervivencia?

G: si, la primera la hice con seis años, me dejo en mitad de la montaña sin comida ni recursos y debía sobrevivir cuatro días, según fui creciendo el tiempo aumentaba, y yo supere las pruebas.

nATS: pero como acerle eso a un niño…

G: no te escandalices… no lo pase mal en absoluto, además todo eso me ha servido para ahora. Soy un experto en técnicas de supervivencia, a veces creo que olvidas que somos soldados.

Nats: no si ya lo se pero…

G: bah no importa, hay cosas que no entenderías aunque te las explicara, no te culpes. Son costumbres diferentes. Venga vamos, te enseñare el parque del centro.

En esto se fueron con una Natsumi cada vez mas segura de que casi no conocía al Caporal.

El parque era enorme y era precioso, tenia un estanque en el centro con unos pajaros muy raros que parecían garzas pero de vivos colores… se sentaron en la loma que se alzaba allí en mitad de la nada contemplando la puesta de sol. Giroro, no sabia como ponerse puesto que estaba a solas con su gran amor sin nadie más mirando una romantica puesta de sol.. pero no se podía olvidar de la cara de terror que había puesto ella cuando paso todo. ¿y si no lo podía controlar? ¿y si pasaba de nuevo? NO quería hacerle daño, antes moriría el. La miro fijamente unos instantes sin que ella se diera cuenta y al verla tan feliz viendo ese ocaso, se lleno de alegría, pero aparto la mirada para que no le viera observndola. Natsumi por su parte tenia un conflicto interno, a ella le gustaba mucho Saburo, se moria de ganas de poder decirle lo que sentía pero, cuando estaba con él como ahora se olvidaba de SAburo… pero por dios era una rana… al fin al cabo… pero habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y bueno ella también era una rana ahora… miro a un pensativo Giroro y sintió sonrojarse, pensó que Keron iba a cambiarle la vida pero no sabia todavía de que modo.


	13. Chapter 13

giroXnatsu ep.13

La noche se cernia sobre KEron, y ya los cuatro se dirigían juntos al restaurante de lujo, no era nada del otro mundo mas bien era un sitio familiar, pero ellas estaban encantadas con disfrutar de la comida típica del planeta. Dejaron que ellos que conocían la comida pidieran los mejores platos y al rato empezaron a venir las bandejas.

Koyu: vaya! Que cantidad de comida, y toda tan rara.

Nats: mmmm prueba esto esta buenísimo. Nunca había comido nada que no supiera que era pero esta muy bueno.

Doro: alegrome de que os guste.

G: aprovechad que un dia es un dia.

Doro: maese Giroro… respecto a lo de antes ¿de que me tenia que acordar?

G: no le des mas vueltas Dororo, ya hablaremos mas tarde….-de repente sintió una presencia. – Disculpadme, ahora vengo. –se encamino hasta los servicios y vio una silueta familiar. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Kuru: kuukukukuku, nos lo pasamos bien caporal?

G: pasa algo?

Kuru: veras… he analizado una de las plumas que se te cayo cuando montaste el numerito en el juzgado. Los resultados son muy interesantes.

G: ¿Qué has…?

Kuru: no tan rápido kukukuuku, dejame disfrutar el momento, solo decirte que de momento no debes preocuparte.

G: y para eso has venido? Si sabes algo dimelo.

Ku: no he terminado el analisi general asi que… solo tengo el cincuenta por ciento pero por tu cara no voy a descubrir nada que no sepas. Pero, bueno vete a tu tierna velada con tus amigos… ya hablaremos. – Giroro se dio cuenta del tono de las palabras de Kururu.

G: Alferez… puedes unirte si quieres.

K: no gracias, mi curry me espera. De todas formas, mañana pásate por mi laboratorio.

G: hasta mañana entonces. –dicho esto volvió a su mesa.

Nat: ¿pasa algo?

G: no nada, terminad d e comer, yo estoy lleno. –dijo sonriendo.

La velada acabo temprano y por el camino las chicas iban delante hablando de sus cosas como siempre y detrás Dororo observaba a su camarada que actuaba de una manera sospechosa.

D: cuanto me vais a hacer esperar maese Giroro?

G: estoy reuniendo pruebas para que lo entiendas, dame tiempo.

D: desconfiáis de un servidor?

G: no, solo que es algo poco creíble sin pruebas… Kururu esta en ello.

D: Maese Giroro… nos conocemos desde antes de que supiéramos andar, me ofende vuestra falta de confianza.

G: no es fácil para mi tampoco, vale? Últimamente me siento distinto, como si no fuera yo mismo o como si la vida que estaba llevando fuera una farsa. Os he metido en problemas a todos y para colmo esta esa…

D:¿esa?

G: esta bien te contare parte, aunque me tomaras por loco… verás cuando estaba herido tuve una visión, estaba como en un prado de trigo con una suave brisa meciendo las espigas… cuando de repente escuche una voz traída por el viento, una voz femenina. No vi su rostro solo una silueta enorme que me decía cosas que no entendía…

D: esa dama de la que hablais… no tendría un hijo o un hermano verdad?

G: sí…

D: en sueños se me ha aparecido un joven, que decía ser familiar cercano de la gran dama guerrera… -Giroro sonrio porque parecía que no estaba tan loco después de todo. – quizás este relacionado.

G: mañana ire a ver al alférez, ven conmigo quizás tenga respuestas para todos.

D: mañana iremos pues. Koyuki! Aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

K: bueno chicos hasta mañana eh y gracias - :3

N: adiós Koyuki, Adios Dororo. –siguieron andando mientras dos lunas llenas una mas grande que la otra les observaban desde arriba. - ¿Qué te pasa Giroro? No te veo como el Giroro de siempre…

G: Natsumi, es mejor no hablar de esto ahora…

N: entonces cuando? Estoy quedándome en casa con un extraño entonces?

G: tú eres la que me dijo que me veía como un extranjero…

N: no me digas que aun estas asi por eso.

G: Natsumi, de verdad quieres saberlo? – el corazón le dio una punzada. Ella asintió. – verás… del otro dia… cuando el juicio, lo poco que recuerdo es tu rostro al verme… -desvio la mirada- tenias tanto miedo dibujado en el que me conmovió. Y todo por mi culpa no se que paso no se cuando volverá a pasar pero no puedo permitirme hacerle mas daño a nadie… -la miro con los ojos algo tristes – no me perdonaria hacerte mas daño a ti. –Natsumi no supo como reaccionar a que se refería… se estaba declarando o era simple amistad…

N: Giroro… tu nunca me has hecho daño alguno…

G: no me mientas, se lo que vi, a veces olvidas que soy un soldado y he visto tantas muecas como esa como para no volver a conciliar el sueño pero… estando en guerra sabes que te vas a encontrar esas cosas y nunca es lo mismo verlo en un rostro desconocido que en uno amigo…

N: mira, sé que no se nada acerca de tu vida militar…. Sé que no se nada de tu vida familiar… pero si sé como eres y lo que has demostrado ser en estos cinco años. Y puedo decirte que….

G: ¿Qué? –se miraron.

N: que..nadie me ha protegido mas que tu. – Natsumi se puso colorada porque Giroro se le acerco un poco mirándola a los ojos.

G: no tendría que hacerlo si no te pusieras en peligro. –sonrió y se dio la vuelta. – vayamos a casa, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras te lo prometo.

El resto del camino a casa Natsumi se mantuvo detrás de él todo el rato, con la cabeza agachada y aun sonrojada. Al estar a la altura de Giroro ahora, podía apreciar la mirada penetrante que tenia y tan famosa era entre su camaradas de combate. Decian que podía derretir el hielo con una mirada o petrificar a un enemigo pero la calidez de aquellos ojos le ofrecia algo desconocido para ella hasta ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfic gironatsu-epnuevo

Kururu estaba en su casa con Saburo aunque este había hecho buenas migas con hermana pequeña y su madre, a él no le gustaba nada hablar de su familia pero con el sueldo de militar o tenias dinero para una casa o para artilugios de ultima tecnología… y puestos a elegir ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Pokopen podía aguantarse unos días con su presencia. Aunque envidiaba a Giroro por tener casa propia, pero al menos tenia su propio laboratorio donde podría evadirse del resto del mundo como había hecho siempre desde que tiene memoria.

Se dispuso a encender sus cacharros de última generación mientras Saburo y su madre hablaban de cómo era la vida en ese lejano planeta azul llamado Pokopen; si su madre hubiera sido tan considerada con él quizás no hubiera sido un tipo tan poco sociable pero ahora ya le daba igual había aprendido a gustarle ser el tipo que nadie quiere tener cerca, salvo que se necesite algo y no quede más remedio; por esto mismo no esperaba nunca mucho de nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Mientras metía al muestra en la maquina por vigésima vez, comprobó los resultados una vez más, mañana tendría unas visitas muy especiales por lo que podía ver en sus análisis y si algo merecía la pena o era interesante él no se lo iba a perder. Aunque sabia que sus compañeros de tropa eran algo especiales no se había imaginado hasta que punto lo eran. Ahora ya tenia donde rascar.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora acordada, aparecieron en el hal de la casa Giroro con Natsumi y dororo con Koyuki.

Saburo: y! hola Natsumi! Koyuki! Pasad.

Madre Kururu: hohohohoho, pasad visitantes lejanas, dejad a los hombres que hablen entre ellos. – Natsumi miro desconfiada a Giroro.

G: será mejor que os quedéis con Saburo… - esta idea no le gustaba nada pero tenia otras prioridades en ese momento.

K: kuukukukuu, pensé que no ibais a venir. Pasad por aquí.- cuando los tres cuerpos pasaron por la puerda esta se cerro de un portazo. – Sentaos ahí.

G: bueno, que has descubierto?

D: ayome en ascuas.

K: kuukkukukukuu, mejor empieza a hablar tu machote. Cuando te vi y te dije que había descubierto algo, cosa que es cierta, no parecía sorprenderte. Creo que tienes algo que contarnos. ¿no es asi caporal?

D: cierto es camarada Giroro, vos dijisteis que teniais que contarme algo.

G: no quería hacerlo de este modo pero esta bien…- se sento resignado ya había lelgado el momento de recordarle a Dororo quien era. – Vereis, cuando hable con Garuru después del juicio este me dijo que había hablado con mi padre porque yo le había pedido que así lo hiciera y bueno… Digamos que me conto información confidencial de la familia.

D:¿confidencial?

G: asi es… al parecer lo que os voy a contar esta archivado en la comandancai como alto secreto y debería haberme enterado de seto cuando mis padres murieran, y asi traspasarlo por generaciones. Tambien incluye a tu familia Dororo.

D: ¿un servidor?

K: kuukukuku, sois una caja de sorpresas.

G: veras, la historia se remonta a nuestros primeros antepasados el tuyo y el mio. Al parecer, los keronenses se hallaban en medio de una cruenta batalla y diezmaron a la pobalcion, estuvimos a un paso de desaparecer por completo. Pero el líder y su mano derecha es decir mi antepasado y el tuyo, decidieron partir hacia la colina dorada donde se supone según la leyenda que nuestras tribus hablaban con los dioses. Entonces, invocando con antiguos canticos y oraciones a la diosa de la guerra y a su hijo la justa victoria, hicieron un pacto de sangre con ellos… mi familia serian los guardianes de los dones eternos de la diosa guerra, la muerte y la justicia y tu familia guardaría los dones de la libertad, la tranquilidad y de la vida, a cambio ganaríamos la batalla y ellos ganarían el no ser olvidados tras las generaciones porque al fin y al cabo un dios sin seguidores muere… por esta razón, mi familia siempre ha sido temida y ha tenido un aspecto más fiero que cualquier otro keronense normal y tu familia aunque olvidada a veces ha sido muy querida. normal y tu familia aunque olvidada a veces ha sido muy querida y han mantenido unos rasgos más suaves. .. Bueno el relato no acaba ahí… Según dicen un dia cuando las generaciones pasaran cada x años los dioses se encarnarían en el cuerpo del elegido por cada familia estos llevarían en su interior el fragor de la batalla y las ansias de la vida y renacerían con alas blancas y rojas enormes…. Cambiando el mundo que se conocía….

D:nin! Eso quiere decir…..

K: kuukukukukuku, eso parece… os había subestimado.

G: pero no hay pruebas factibles de que.. bueno – miro a Dororo.- la voz me dijo que tu eras mi eterno compañero que había caído en la batalla y que debía encontrarte…

K: bueno dejad las escenitas para luego, verás cuando armaste aquel escándalo, recogí una de tus plumas, yel análisis no dejo de sorprenderme… verá según mis datos esta pluma tiene mas de tres mil años asi que el relato que has contado parece factible…sino cómo demonios tendrías tu plumas de tres mil años… y con un ADN no identificado?

G: pero eso significaría….

K: el fin del mundo que conocemos…

D: pero eso seria….. el fin de todo?

K: no tendría por qué….. según he consultado una página que me ha mandado Mois, sobre predicciones y augurios el fin del mundo que conocemos no tendría por qué ser para mal… podría er a mejor o podría ser literalmente un cambio… por mis ancas espero que sea para bien soy muy joven para estirar el anca. Kuukukukuuku.

G: entonces somos un peligro…. Deberíamos desaparecer…

K: creo que esa no seria una buena opción… si lo que dices es cierto y te pasa lo de la otra vez, vendrás aquí de todos modos… y bueno dentro de lo que cabe no atacaste a nadie que no fuera culpable. Incluso ayudaste al teniente.

D: mirándolo de ese modo cierto es…pero un servidor hayose en un profundo conflicto… estoy contrariado….

G: no hay que perder la esperanza… algo se podra hacer no crees? Dororo..- le miro pero este aparto la mirada… - Alferez… no se te ocurre nada?

K: lo siento sobre temas mitológicos no puedo ayudarte. Kuukukukuuku.

G: habrá que llamar a Keroro…. Tengo una idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Giro natsu fanfic.

Tras una larga reunión de la tropa con Keroro y tamama mediante videoconferencia, la decisión fue poner a trabajar a Kururu en unos collares que al ponérselos detecten el minimo cambio y estar alerta cuando algo pase; asi ambos quedarían avisados y nadie correría peligros innecesarios. Ahora el problema residía en como contárselo a sus acompañantes pokopenses sin provocar reacciones extremas que alarmen al resto.

K: bueno chicos pues, me pondré ancas a la obra, supongo que en un par de horas los tendre listos, son bastante sencillos de hacer.

G: te debo una alférez.

D: servidor opina igual.

K: kukukukuku, me vais a sonrojar, pero no hace falta, como Keroro lo ha ordenado y soy su subordinado no me queda más remedio que aceptar. Ya se las cobrare a él, porque si ocurre el cambio definitivo… ya sabeis lo que os pasara.

G: ya…- Giroro bajo la cabeza y apretó el puño- no hace falta que lo recuerdes. Bueno pues te dejamos trabajando, tendre que contárselo a Natsumi…

D: y a Koyuki…

K: kuukukuku, que os sea leve y no os den un palo. Cuando este listo os los llevare.

G:¿ y como nos localizaras?

K: no te preocupes, yo siempre os tengo localizados, kuuukukuku.

G: que grima me da eso…- dijo por lo bajo y con esto los dos salieron por la puerta.

D: maese Giroro, ruego me disculpeis pero aun tengo que asimilar todo esto. Asi que nos iremos a asa y se lo contare tranquilamente.

G: si, te comprendo. Yo hare lo mismo.

N: Giroro, Dororo, si que habeis tardado.

K:nos tenían preocupadas.

D: siento haberos causado molestias, jejeje. Koyuki, ¿nos vamos?

K: vale Dororo. Adios Natsumi, adiós señora madre de Kururu gracias por todo, y adiós chicos nos vemos.

G: Natsumi, nosotros deberíamos irnos también.

N: vaya… justo ahora que estábamos Saburo y yo hablando. –Giroro se mosqueo bastante al oir eso.

G: bueno, yo me voy, ya te sabes el camino a casa ¿no? Pues vete después, no importa. –dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

N: Giroro, yo no me prefería a….

G: si quieres quedarte hablando con el quédate, yo tengo cosas que hacer. –Diciendo esto se marchó.

S: Natsumi… quizás deberíamos dejar la conversación para otro momento…

N: pero si Giroro es asi, ya se le pasara.

S: no lo notaste algo raro?

N: nose yo… Giroro… esta bien me ire. Hablaremos mas tarde Saburo gracias y adiós.

S: andate con cuidado Natsumi!

Hermana de Kururu: saburooooo, puedes ayudarme con esto?

S: claro Kurara, ya voy!

En esto, Natsumi andaba por dónde habían venido. Giroro al irse había activado su unidad de vuelo asi que ya estaría llegando a la casa; el ver a Giroro tan susceptible no le gustaba nada, todo le molestaba o se lo tomaba mal, era más impredecible que nunca, y eso no le gustaba nada. No podía imaginar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y asi no pasarían la prueba de la comandancia. NO tardo en llegar a la casa, pero no había nadie dentro; rebusco en todas las habitaciones y no había nadie, cuando pensó que se habría ido se asomo al inmenso jardín y vio una figura a lo lejos volando encima justo del estanque mirando su reflejo. Alli estaba.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el estanque, y le vio con una mueca de nostalgia o de tristeza, quizás recordaba algo más? Iba a gritarle pero ants de eso él se dio cuenta.

G: te dije que te quedaras.- dijo quitándole la mirada.

N: oye no soy ninguna niña ni tu subordinada para que me des ordenes. ¿Qué te pasa?

G: ¿Qué me pasa? –apretó los puños.- nada… nada me pasa.

N: ¿Por qué siempre esquivas todo lo que te digo? No quieres contármelo o esque en realidad ese Giroro al que todos temian y que era un gran soldado no existe? ¿has perdido las agallas? No voy a hacerte nada por Dios, sin o me cuentas nada como se supone que he de pasar la prueba de la comandancia…

G: ¿solo te preocupa eso?

N: ¿el que?

G: la prueba.

N: NO, claro que no, pero ya nose que decir o hacer para saber que demonios ocurre. Es como si el Giroro de estos cinco años se hubiera esfumado y solo quedara una silueta familiar.

G: las cosas han cambiado, no sabes nada! – le estaba sacando de quicio esta discusión y encima el haber estado con Saburo antes…

N: si no se nada es porque tu no me cuentas nada! Yo te he contado mis cosas desde siempre y tu incluso me aconsejabas que ha pasado con eso? Has perdido la confianza en mi por algo? Si es asi dimelo!

G: como dices eso! Yo siempre te he protegido, y he dado mi vida por ti en uchas ocasiones como tu por mi. Y ahora me dices que no confio en ti…. Si tanto me odias..- apretó los dientes y cuando hablo mostro sus colmillos.- ¡corre con SAburo! Seguro que el confía en ti mas que yo! ¿verdad?

N: y que tiene que ver Saburo ahora?

G: TODO! Con él eres otra persona, sabias muy bien a lo que iba a casa de Kururu y aun asi preferías quedarte tomando pastitas con un tio que te ignora a pesar de conocer tus sentimientos y que tontea con al hermana de Kururu en tus narices para seguir babeando delante suyo! – al decir esto Natsumi empezó a llorar, con al cabeza baja. AL darse cuenta Giroro reculo. – Natsumi….. lo.. lo siento me he pasado yo…

N: ¿sabes? Tienes razón! ¡TE ODIO! – dicho esto se fue corriendo.

G: Natsumi! –miro su reflejo y no pudo aguantar la mirada. – "soy un idiota"- pensó.

Natsumi corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, y Giroro descendió a tierra firme y empezó a pegarle puñetazos al suelo. En esto apareció un despistado Garuru observando la escena.

Ga: ¿Qué te ha hecho esa roca?

G: Garuru… no estoy para nada, por favor vete.

Ga: lo siento pero no me voy. Tengo que hablar contigo y viendo este panorama tu también. ¿Qué ha pasado?

G: nada….

Ga: muy bien sigue destrozándote las ancas, tengo tiempo. –dicho esto se sento. –oh! Ya se lo que te pasa hermanito….

G: no, tu no sabes nada.

Ga: te conozco… es por una chica verdad? Por esa pokopense, Natsumi. – al decir su nombre la mirada fría y con ira de Giroro se clavo en el.

G: no sigas por ahí.

Ga: he dado en el clavo. Hahahaha, tu siempre tan enamoradizo. – en esto Giroro se levanto y se abalanzo sobre su hermano.

G: que no digas nada! No sabes nada! –intento pegarle puñetazos pero se los paraba todos mientras sonreía.

Ga: cuando eras un renacuajo hacias lo mismo. –se dio la vuelta y acabo el encima de Giroro. - ¿vas a seguir asi? ¿o te vas a comportar como una rana adulta hablar conmigo y luchar por lo que quieres? – Giroro forcejeo un rato y cuando vio que no podía hacer nada se derrumbo; Garuru lo solto y se levanto tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo. –Asi me gusta.

G: yo…. – se sentó secándose alguna lagrima rebelde. – la he fastidiado hermano.

Ga: en realidad vi la pelea. – Giroro le miro.- Lo siento no es mi culpa yo venia para ver que te había contado el alférez.- se sento a su lado, tirando piedras sobre el estanque. – escucha, tienes que contárselo si realente te importa ella. O sino se te escapara y entonces no podrás hacer nada. Créeme lo digo por experiencia, y si has aguantado cinco años… no es un simple capricho.

G: tu o sabias?

Ga: el que no lo vea es ciego jaaja además no puedes engañar a tu hermano mayor. ¿Recuerdas cuando siendo un renacuajo al salir de la escuela veníamos al parque del lago por las tardes a tirar piedras al estanque? –Giroro miro al estanque y asintió.- Eran buenos tiempos ¿eh? Aunque recuerdo aquella helada extraña, tu ibas a sacar a un pobre pato galáctico que se había quedado atrapado en el hielo desobedeciéndome y te caíste dentro del agua helada.

G: si pero tu me salvarte a mi.

Ga: si pero me ignoraste cuando te advertí, sabes por qué no? Ahora con todo esto seguramente te sentirás como el que no sabe quien es… pues yo si se quien eres. Eres ese niño del estanque que ignoraba órdenes para guiarse por su instinto y por su corazón con valor para cruzar el hielo quebradizo. EL mismo valor que en otra ocasiones ha salvado tantas vidas. Incluida la mia.

G: eso no es verdad, además era un renacuajo yo…

Ga: tu eres Giroro, ahora y antes. Solo has crecido…. Un poco mas. –Miro a Giroro sonriendo. –Pero yo soy mas alto y mas guapo. – SE miraron y empezaron a reírse.

G: a veces hecho de menos los viejos tiempos….

Ga: nuevos mejores tiempos vendrán… si luchas por ello. Recuerda el lema familiar. Nosotros somos el miedo y siempre lucharemos con honor y con valor. – se levanto y Giroro le imito.

G: Nosotros somos el miedo y siempre lucharemos con honor y con valor…. Muchas gracias Garuru, sabes, por esto mismo eres un gran líder de tropa.

Ga: tu también lo seras algún dia.

G: bueno, me voy tengo algo que arreglar.

Ga: adiós hermanito, y cuidado con el hielo. Jejeje.


	16. Chapter 16

Giroxnatsu ep.

Mientras Dororo ya había estado hablando con Koyuki y con su madre sobre lo sucedido, pero éste se ofendió al comprobar que su madre sabia todo esto. Koyuki intento animarlo pero como siempre se encerró en sí mismo. Koyuki no sabía ya que hacer para que le prestara un poco más de atención, comprendía su dolor, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era estar sola. Pero, ella quería estar con el que él supiera todo lo que tenía que decirle… Miró a las paredes de aquella enorme casa y pensó para sí misma que quizás él pensaba que ella no era suficiente para él… la rabia le hizo pensar que quizás sí había una manera.

Mientras una cabizbaja Natsumi con lágrimas corría por las calles de ese desconocido planeta. Pensaba en Saburo y las palabras de aquel al que había llamado amigo rebotaban en su cabeza; porqué le había dicho todo eso? Quizás tenía razón… pero a ella le gustaba Saburo… y tenía que comprobarlo por sí misma; así pues se dirigió a la casa de Kururu si era verdad que había otra tenía que saberlo.

Al llegar a la casa donde su amado se estaba quedando lo que vio por la ventana; él y la hermana pequeña de Kururu mirándose a los ojos muy acaramelada mente. Al principio no reacciono, se quedo mirando por la ventana simplemente, pero luego… se enfado consigo misma porque lo que había sentido era alivio. ¿Alivio de qué? No entendía nada, ya no sabía que hacer, estaba a años luz de su planeta , encima acababa de enterarse de que su príncipe azul la había cambiado por una rana con gafas y en vez de estar enfadada o destrozada estaba aliviada…. Se fue de allí sin prisa pero lo suficientemente rápido para pasar desapercibida; cogió el móvil y llamo a su madre la cual se reunió con ella en el punto acordado.

Aki: Hija… que te pasa. Te note muy mal por teléfono. – Dijo preocupadamente.

N: mama… solo quería sentarme un rato contigo… como cuando era pequeña. – se sento sobre el césped con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y ella hizo lo mismo.

Ak: oh, entiendo… y se puede saber que ha pasado?

N: este estúpido planeta es lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que ser nosotros?

Ak: a que te refieres cariño?

N: porque las ranuchas tuvieron que venir a casa…. Ahora todo es tan complicado…. –sollozo un poco. Aki comprendió que algo había pasado.

A: bueno Natsumi, las cosas pasan por un motivo. Y por mucho que las cosas se tuerzan no puedes echar la culpa a los demás. Además no puedes negar que ellos nos han alegrado la vida desde que llegaron.

N: si pero ahora…. La casa esta tan lejos... y encima… -lloro sin remedio.

A: vamos, cuéntame que ha pasado anda. No puede ser tan malo.

N: veras… he discutido con Giroro y luego Saburo y la hermana de Kururu….

A: ya veo… aunque estés triste no puedes preocuparte solo por un chico… eres muy joven y…

N: no es eso mama… es que cuando les he visto he sentido un alivio, como si me quitaran un peso de encima ¡Y NO SE PORQUE!

A: jajajajajaja…. Oh Natsumi… por mucho que crezcas sigo viendo a mi pequeña niñita.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

N: ¿Por qué sonries?

A: no por nada… ya te daras cuenta. – se levanto y miro al horizonte.- Bueno tengo que irme tu hermano esta solo con Kero y ya sabes… además tienes compañía. –oteo la silueta de Giroro a unos metros de ellas.

N: compañía? –miro y no vio nada. –Adios mama…

A: hasta luego hija, y animate.

N: adiós… ¿compañía si no hay nadie? – al decir esto noto una presencia cerca de ella.- ¿Quién esta ahí?

G: na… na…Natsumi yo…

N: Giroro? Te dije que no quería volver a verte.

G:dejame hablar por favor…

N: ya has hablado suficiente… - las lagrimas volvieron a asomar- estaras contento no? Tenias razón. Saburo y la hermana de Kururu están juntos ahora. ¿contento?

G: ¿Cómo quieres que este contento?

N: vete…. No quiero verte. No necesito discutir mas. –le dio la espalda.

G: no me pienso ir! He venido a decirte algo y lo vas a oir. –dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

N: habla rápido y vete.

G: veras… sienot mucho haber dicho eso, porque no lo sentía… bueno si lo sentía pero…

N: no lo estas arreglando sabes…

G: dejame hablar por favor… -cogio aire- lo que no quería era hacerte daño. Se que ahora me veras como un monstruo rojo con una horrible cicatriz en la cara pero – agacho la cabeza- yo pensaba que tu eras el pato al que iba a salvar pero.. me he dado cuenta de que yo soy el hielo y tu la que iba a salvar al pato y te engullo en las frias aguas….

N: no entiendo lo que me quieres decir….

G: lo que te quiero decir esque yo…. Yo… nada…

N: nada? Siempre haces lo mismo… te haces el interesante y el tipo duro y en el ultimo momento…

G: yo…yo…

N: habla!

G: esta bien! – se puso mas rojo que nunca.- te dije todo eso porque… porque yo… TE QUIERO NATSUMI… -dicho esto abrió los ojos de par en par y Natsumi no sabia ni que decir…

N:¿Qué? creo que no te he oído bien….

G: que te quiero… -dijo con resignación.- te quiero desde hace cinco años, y tu no te dabas ni cuenta… Odio a Saburo porque sabiendo que estabas colada por el y el no te hace ni caso y… yo… - vio su cara y comprendió que no era el mejor momento. – bah dejalo… olvida lo que te he dicho. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

N: Giroro… pero es una rana… y yo soy humana… no... Es imposible… - entonces se vio reflejada en un charco.- pero ahora soy una rana también… pero… Giroro! No te vayas!-corrio a su lado.

G: na…Natsumi…

N:escuchame ahora tu… se que me he portado mal contigo todos estos años… te e ignorado y sin saberlo te he hecho sufrir…

G:dejemoslo en un empate… - sonrió y se dio la vuelta cabizbajo.

N: no he terminado! –le cogió de una mano y ella observo sus ojos grises que ahora reflejaban la luz de la puesta de sol. – porque no me lo dijiste antes?

G: porque sabia la respuesta… pero temia oírla… como dijo tu hermano una vez, como iba una princesa a querer a una rana mellada… y ahora con todo esto como vas a querer a un monstruo?

N: no eres un monstruo Giroro… y tu cicatriz no es nada… solo la importancia que tu le des. Y..yo tampoco soy una princesa.

G: Natsumi…

N: cuando llegue aquí a Keron, temi por tu vida… sentía que si morias perdería una parte muy importante de mi… y luego sentí que no te conocía realmente. Pero… aun asi me gustaría que me dejaras descubrirlo…

G: no tuviste que volver a por mi en aquella nave….

N:¿Por qué?

G: porque si hubieras caído… no me lo habría perdonado…

N: tu mismo dijiste que soy una guerrera no?

G: cierto…

N: entonces… - Giroro miro hacia la puesta de sol.

G: ¿no es precioso? – ella le imito.

N: me recuerda a mi hogar…-entonces él se do cuenta de que no le había soltado la mano y se sonrojo. Ella se dio cuenta y algo la impulso a intentar algo distinto… a intentar ser feliz.- es que no lo vas a hacer o que?

G: hacer qué? – dicho esto ella le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco a él. – Natsumi… -se puso mas rojo aun, y ella casi rozo sus labios sin tocarlos del todo. Entonces él la abrazo y le dio un beso tierno y esperado por muchos años. Cuando se separaron ya había anochecido, y al hacerlo ella vio los ojos temerosos de él como si pensara que ella iba a arrepentirse.

N: no ha estado nada mal para ser ranas… -y le sonrio.

G: Natsumi… yo..

N: no chafes el momento hombre jajajajaja. – sus manos se entrelazaron y caminaron unidos hasta su hogar en Keron a millones de kilómetros de su planeta.


	17. Chapter 17

Fanfic GiroxNatsu

Dororo al cabo de un par de horas de soledad contemplando la puesta de sol desde el balcón de su habitación sin sacar ninguna solución a su problema pensó que lo mejor era pedirle disculpas a su madre y a Koyuki por la manera en la que les había contestado.

Salio de su habitación decidido a buscara su gran amiga pero por mas que buscaba no la encontraba. Vió a su madre en un rincón de la sala del te, que sin verle la boca por su gesto reconoció la sonrisa de comprensión que siempre tenia hacia sus hijos y comprendió que le perdonaba.

D: madre… habeis visto a Koyuki?

Madre Dororo: la vi salir al jardín… estaba algo triste.

D:sientolo en el alma… un servidor no pretendía tal cosa. Tampoco quería ofenderos a vos madre.

M. D. : tranquilo hijo, comprendo tu pesar. Ahora vete a hablar con ella, y por cierto hijo…

D: si madre?

M.d: abre bien los ojos y el corazón. Hay cosas que se dicen sin palabras. – Dorro asintió aunque sin saber muy bien porque le había dicho aquello.

Salio al jardín con sus dos grandes lunas llenas y el viento le acariciaba mientras mecia las plantas y a lo lejos vió una silueta conocida. Era Koyuki pero estaba haciendo algo; se acerco con cautela pero ella le sintió.

K:Dororo… pensab que estabas en tu habitación…

D: Koyuki… un servidor se siente muy apenado por haberte dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda de tan mala forma. Eres una gran amiga y no me gustaría que esto nos separara más.

K: Tranquilo Dororo…. Siempre seremos amigos…- dijo con una mirada agridulce.

D: ¿Qué haceis sola aquí y a estas horas?

K: bueno yo..- tapo algo poniéndose delante con su cuerpo. – nada, contemplaba el cielo.

D: muy bonito es sin dudarlo pero, se que ocultais algo. ¿Qué es?

K: bueno yo…. Quería darte una sorpresa para animarte Dororo pero.. no ha salido como yo quería y… -elal se aparto y vio unas flores algo descolocadas que le eran muy familiares, eran als flores que plantaron aquella vez cuando el plan de la invasión por flores.

D: aquestas son las flores de esa vez…

K: quería que recordaras como te sentiste aquella vez… sonreías tanto… pero no me ha dado tiempo de terminar de plantarlas.

D: yo te ayudare, si me dejais.

K: Dororo… -asintio y se puesieron manos a la obra.

A la mañana siguiente Kururu se había molestado en dejarles en el buzon su invento anti-conversiones. La nota decía que se lo colocaran cerca del corazón para un mejor funcionamiento. Giroro se lo coloco en el cinturón pues al final era como una insignia pequeña nada que ver con lo que tenían pensado al principio pero resultaba mas comodo y Dororo se lo puso en su mascara por la zona del cuello.

En casa de Giroro, éste se encontraba entrenando en el jardín, el dia anterior había sido muy intenso y tenia que descargar adrenalina de algún modo, además ese beso le daba alas; mientras tanto Natsumi lo observaba desde el porche tomando una taza de té keronense y unas galletas que la gentil madre de Kururu le había obsequiado.

N: no te canses eh! Jajajja.

G: en unos minutos acabo!

N: no tardes que ya tengo pensadas mis preguntas. – Giroro había pedido que confeccionara una lista con cosas que quisiera saber sobre él para acabar cuanto antes con ese asunto de la comandancia. Giroro se acerco con una toalla secándose el sudor.

G: no has tardado mucho la verdad.

N: bueno empecemos. SI alguna te incomoda… m lo dices y paso a otra vale?

G: pero si la comandancia te pregunta algo incomodo que les vas a decir?

N: ¿estás seguro? – él asintió. – bien vamos allá. Cuéntame un poco como fue tu infancia… no sé casi nada de ti, Keroro suele centrar sus historias en sí mismo.

K: que decía sobre mi doña Natsumi?

G: Keroro… Fuyuki… Aki, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

K: pues veníamos de visita jejee, no te importa no? – Giroro se sonrojo.

G: en absoluto. Iba a contarle a Natsumi cosas sobre nuestra infancia.

K: ah si? Pues mira que bien así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro don Fuyuki. –se sentaron todos en el porche acompañados por la brisa.- porqué no le cuentas tu primer dia de colegio en el servicio militar?

G: bueno, primero les voy a situar porque si empiezo por ahí directamente pues no sabra de que hablo.

K: cierto.

Aki: cuanto misterio jajaja.

G: esta bien, antes yo vivía en una casa más alla de esa colina – dijo señalando al frente- allí esta la casa de mis padres, Garuru aun vive allí también porque bueno mis padres casi no están allí. En mi familia todos somos militares….

K: y menudos militares mis señores, en su familia esta la elite del eejrcito de Keron.

G: bueno tampoco exageres..

K: que no exagere! Si es verdad…

Fuyu: sargento dejale terminar anda.

G: bueno, mi padre es el conocido Caporal Diablo o caporal de la muerte, se llama Gerara. Es muy conocido en el mundo militar y la gente le tiene tanto respeto que le tienen miedo… él esta ahora destinado aquí en Pokopen como instructor jefe, al igual que cuando era un renacuajo; mi madre es la Teniente Romimi, ella esta asentada en otro planeta invadido con cinco tropas a su cargo, viene cada tres meses a descansar y a por suministros. Cuando era pequeño la destinaron a invadir ese mismo planeta y no la vi en persona desde que tenia cinco keroaños hasta que me converti en recluta… a ella también la temen.

Ak: vaya… que duro…

G: bueno y luego estaba mi hermano Garuru, por aquella época era el recluta mas destacado de todo Keron, no tardaría en ascender y bueno sobra decir que lo demostró con creces ya que ahora es teniente. Nosotros al ser hijos de nuestros padres la gente nos temía también, por eso con Garuru y con mis padres no se metían por la cuenta que les traía pero como yo era un renacuajo si instrucción pues….

K: le daban la del pulpo. Los mayores lo hacían al principio para darse la fama de que habían zurrado a uno de la familia de Giroro, pero no contaban que era duro de pelar jajajaja. Luego cuando Giroro fue creciendo digamos que empezó a soltarse más… por decirlo suavemente,,,

G: es cuestión de superviviencia… bueno mi primer dia de colegio en el servicio militar infantil, de primeras no conocía a nadie y encima empecé con una semana de retraso por cuestiones familiares. Pero los de más si me conocían. Nadie quería sentarse al lado de un proyecto de matón… Y me sentaron en primera fila al lado de un temeroso Dororo… y un desconfiado Keroro.

K: ¿descofiado yo? Hablo el mas indicado….

G: me diras que era mentira?

K: simplemente era cauteloso… no sabia muy bien quien era tu padre hasta que mi padre me lo dijo. Su padre y el mio han sido amigos de infancia por lo visto y una vez lo supe pues ya no me asustaba tanto….

F: pero sargento si hoy en dia aun le tienes miedo a Garuru… como no vas a temer a su padre…

G: no si miedo le sigue teniendo….

K: esque tiene una mirada…. Kero….

Ak: es cierto, tiene una mirada agresiva. Un guerrero en toda regla.

G: todos somos guerreros desde tiempo inmemoriales él no va a ser menos. Pero bueno la cosa fue que Keroro y Dororo empezaron a confiar más en mi hasta el dia de hoy…

K: cierto. Auqnue pasabas más tiempo con Dororo que conmigo.

G: no es cierto, lo que pasa que Dororo no soportaba que te metieras con él y algunas veces jugábamos solos para que nose traumara… nada más.

K: en realidad Giroro y Dororo se llevaban como hermanos.

Naats: vaya no sabia que os llevarais tan bien….

G: bueno.. el tiempo pasa, y los assasin o los ninjas están obligados a separarse de su gete asi que… nuestra amistad se puede decir que ha estado en pausa muchos años nada más.

F: y no haceis nada por arregarlo?

G: son cosas de la guerra… son cosas que pasan. Nada más.

K: don Fuyuki a veces pienso que os olvidais de que somos soldados.

Aki: perdona Kero pero esque sinceament el único que tiene aspecto de militar es Giro jajajjaa.

K: pero yo soy su superior!

Nat: Giroro… como es que la ranucha es vuestro superior?

K: me pone en entredicho mi doña? Que desfachatez!

G: la verdad que yo también me lo pregunto muchas veces… pero bueno… supongo que en el fondo es un buen líder de tropa. Solo que su escala de valores es distinta de la mia.

K:Girorooo que buen subordinado eres….

G: bueno menos alagos y más esforzarse que eso lo dices ahora pero luego no hay quien te mueva de tus maquetas…

K: kero…

Todos: jajaja, es cierto


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfic giroxnatsu

La animada charla prosiguió, hasta el almuerzo….

K: kerori, ahora les contare yo cosas del caporal que son top secret pero como buen líder de tropa las sé, kerokerorin…

G: que vas a decir Keroro? Mira que sino…

F:cosa secretas? Como los expedientes militares de…

N:tranquilo FUyuki conociendo a la ranucha no creo que sean grandes cosas.

K: si se califica algo como top secret es por algo leñe. Ejem empecemos – dijo dándole un aire interesante al que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver, y saco una carpeta. – ejem, expediente numero G-66….

A: vaya pues era cierto que tenia su expediente. –dijo muy animada por si podía sacar algo para sus animes.

G: mira a ver que les vas a decir!

K: lo que pone aquí, nada mas. Ejem, sujeto Giroro rango Caporal…. Color rojo insignia calavera amarilla en el gorro en el pecho carece de ella….

F: oye caporal ahora que lo nombra el sargento, porque no tienes la insignia en el pecho?

G: bueno, en mi familia es costumbre que una vez perdida la coal de renacuajo cuando nos envían a nuestra primera batalla nos la arrancamos y en su lugar usamos un cinturón.

A:¿y eso porque?

N: esa me la se, porque en batalla si algún compañero cae muerto, recogen las dos insignias, la grande para la familia y la pequeña la ponen en el cinturón para honrar su memoria. ¿verdad?

G: asi es.

A: vaya, eso te honra mucho Giro.

G: no…si es que es una costumbre del a familia que pasa de generación en generación….

F: vaya que interesante. Es como una especie de muro del os caidos particular no? Y nunca te ha seguido el fantasma de su dueño o algo….

G: espero que no…

K: no sufras, a ver sigo. Hijo del caporal Gerara, y del a teniente Romimi, Hermano del destacado Teniente Garuru. Miembro de la tropa Keroro. Mision actual despitano en Pokopen. Bah esto no me interesa a ver… aquí. Experto en tácticas de supervivencia combate y estrategia militar. Punteria superior al 100% (único soldado keronense con dicho record) nota: llamarle en misiones especiales en solitario, y posible candidato a teniente. Gero todavía? Tendrá manga el tio… a ver que mas.. fuerza de combate muy alta, riesgo de sublimación de las ordenes, eso es cierto. Maduracion antes de lo normal, resistencia superior a la media.. vay no hay nada interesante…. –Giroro empezó a estresarse como de costumbre y de repente la alarma del invento de Kururu se encendio parpadeando en verde.

F: bueno Natsumi y no habis hecho nada interesante ustedes dos?- ellos se miraron por un momento y se sonrojaron.

N: no nada en especial….

G: bueno a mi me vais a disculpar porque tengo que ir a recogeru n encargo a la tienda. Keroro miraa ver que haces eeh.

K: descuida machote.

Giroro salió de la casa dejando solos a sus invitados imprevistos, en realidad estaba preocupado por la puesta en marcha de aquel dispositivo y –apretándolo en su mano- no haría pasar a Natsumi por eso otra vez. Camino por el sendero cuando se encontró a una momoka algo afectada, él nunca había hablado con ella a solas puesto que tenían caracteres muy diferentes pero al verla sintió curiosidad.

G: oh, Momoka, pasa algo?

M:gi…Giroro… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo secándose una lagrima.

G: estaba dando un paseo… te ocurre algo? –ella suspiro y entendió que se trataba de Fuyuki. – Si te quedas ahí sentada, nunca conseguiras nada.

M: tu que sabes…. –dijo enfadada pero se apago la voz- además no tengo valor para…

G: el valor es hacer algo asbiendo que no tienes la menor oportunidad de llevarte la victoria pero hacerlo poniendo toda la carne en el asador…ese es el verdadero valor. De ti depende que alguien se te adelante… - al decir esto ultimo se levanto y le miro.

M: tienes razón….. pero como…

G: intenta hablar con él, o con alguien cercano a él. Pero bueno yo solo soy un militar, y no se sobre estos temas – dijo en plan duro y momoka se sonrio al verle asi.

M: gracias Giroro… Natsumi tiene suerte… - Giroro se puso rojo.

G:¿Qué has dicho?

M: bueno es obvio que estsa enamorado de ella y ayer sin querer… vi v uestro pequeño encuentro. – Giroro se puso mas rojo aun.

G: pero nosotros no… solo fue un beso nada mas…

M: bueno el tiempo dira…. Gracias po r tu consejo Giroro… ire a hablar con él. Si tu has podido…. –diciendo esto e fue.

G: estas adolescentes… -volvio a mirar el dispositivo que había dejado de parpadear. – que raro. –miro al cielo que parecia mas despejado y se dirijio a la tienda a comprar algo para su tapadera. ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre Natsumi y el? ¿realmente ella estaba enamorada de él o simplemente había sido fruto del calor del momento? EN el fondo él era una rana invasora y ella la pokopense mas bella y fuerte que conocía… ¿Qué veria en él? Ahora ella era como él pero…cuando volvieran a Pokopen… ¿Qué pasaría? Suspiro sin respuestas y decidió volver a su casa pero se encontró con Garuru en su camino.

Ga: Hola hermanito….

G: Garuru. ¿Cómo estas?

Ga: yo bien… pero tu cara no dice lo mismo. ¿Te engullo el hielo? –dijo con una sonrisa; la mayoría de los aliens le temian pero con él no tenía que fingir.

G: no yo…bueno… yo era el hielo.

Ga: has tardado en darte cuenta. Y se soluciono?

G: puede…. Al menos si temporalmente.

Ga: oye porque esta parpadeando esa cosa?

G: otra vez? Antes lo hizo pero dejo de hacerlo al poco. No lo se la verdad.

Ga: puede que detecte tus cambios de estado de animo y no solo la ira extrema proboque el cambio. – Garuru se quedo pensativo un momento.-

G:¿ pasa algo?

Ga: es solo que padre dijo algo de la profecía que no entendí pero es posible que…

G: y bien?

Ga: decía que la llave de la transformación era la misma que la llave del corazón. Si se sufria por una causa se alteraba la transformación… yo pensé que se refería al os sentimientos pero quizás se refiera a una persona también.

G: pero yo no…

Ga: no me engañas.

G: pero al primera vez se activo contigo.

Ga: cierto… espera un momento. – le quito el cinturón un moemento.

G: pero que haces – dijo sin fuerzas. Garuru le abrió el compartimiento de la fotos. – deja eso!

Ga: lo que me temia. –vio que había ma´s de una foto en el cinturón.- mira en la primera foto estamos nosotros con padre, aquí estas con madre y aquí bueno… -era la de Natsumi – no hare comentarios. Quizas son varias personas, aquellas por las que darias tu vida, yte dan tu fuerza. – Le dijo devolviéndole el cinturón con als fotos. –Giroro avergonzdo aun le contsto.

G: bueno… razón no le falta, pero yo daría la vida si pudiera por mas gente no solo estos. –dijo tocando la hebilla.

Ga: pero esos son los mas importantes para ti, supongo no?- el asintió. – Ya se que tu das tu vida por casi cualquiera porque nos viene de familia- dijo riendo.

G: bueno por cualquiera…

Ga: si la das por Keroro la das por cualquiera.

G: cierto. –ambos hermanos rieron camino a casa de éste.


	19. Chapter 19

Fafnic giroxnatsu

De camino a casa escucharon un alboroto y vieron a la familia Hinata junto a Momoka en la puerta de la casa de Giroro con un visible enfado y nerviosismo.

Ga:esto me huele muy mal.

K: keroooo señores les juro que no se nada….

N:ranucha! Como has podido hacernos esto! Habíamos confiado en ti y en los tuyos… -estaba a lborde de las lagrimas.

G: ¿Qué ocurre?

Aki: giro….

N: Tu erse el peor de todo, como pudiste engañarme asi…..como no me dijiste nada….

G: pero que ocurre.? –Giroro se estaba impacientando y Natsumi como respuesta le lanzo un bofetón y se marcho seguida de todos los pokopenses. –pero que diablos…

Ga: estas bien hermano? – no obtuvo respuesta. Asi que encaro a Keroro.- yan oes estas explicando que ocurre.

K: ve…verán yo no se nada…. Resulta que la hermana de Kogoro nos hizo una videollamada desde Pokopen muy preocupada porque la comandancia a posicionado grandes navas nodrizas por todo el planeta y han dado un ultimátum lo que va a desencadenar en una guerra mundial a escala universal….. yo no se nada lo juro….

Ga: asi que eso es loque quería la comandancia..

G: ire a hablar con ellos…. Habrá algo que podamos hacer.

K: no lo creo… llevo un rato llamando a la comandancia pero nadie responde. Ellos piensn que ha sido cosa nuestra. NO se que hacer….

Ga: menudo líder….

G: llama y reúne a toda la tropa, teneis que convencerles de que somos inocentes. Yo ire donde Dororo, tengo una idea….

Ga: no estarás pensando en..

G: sin o hay mas remedio si.

K: espera Giroro…

G: si?

K: nada…. Suerte. ¿kururu me recibes? –dijo por el intercomunicador mientras los dos hermanos se alejaban.

Ku: aquí Kururu ya se la situación lo he visto por el ranasat.

K: vamos a reunirnos en mi casa toda la tropa vale… tenemos que hacerles saber que estamos de su lado.

Ku: muy bien líder lo que tu digas. Corto y cambio Kukuku,

K: tamama? Recluta tamama? Aquí Keroro me recibes?

T: aquí tamama adelante sargento.

K: ven a mi casa ya mismo estamos en situación de alerta máxima.

T: recibido.

K: espero que sepan lo que hacen…

Dicho esto el sasrgento partió a su casa esperando encontrar allí a sus subordinados; la situación era crítica, sino actuaban iba a ser el final de Pokopen y de todo sus habitantes. Mientras Dororo estaba algo inquieto en su casa es como si presintiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder; pero antes de decir nada una alarmada Koyuki entro donde estaba él.

Ko: Dororo… dime que no sabes nada….

D:¿saber que?

Ko: veras.. tus superiores han enviado a la Tierra todo un ejercito dispuesto a acabar con todos sus habitantes….

D: de modo que aquesta es la perturbación que sentía…. Os juro por mi vida que no tenia la minima noticia hasta que vos me lo habeis comunicado.

Ko: te creo pero.. –en ese instante un agitado Giroro entro por la puerta.

G: Dororo….

D: lo se… Koyuki me ha informado….

G: pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

D: cierto… Koyuki reúnete con Natsumi y los demás.

Ko: que vas a hacer Dororo?

D: un servidor solo cumplirá con su deber.

Ko: ten cuidado por favor.

G: vamos.

D: lo tendre. –diciendo esto salieron al exterior dodne les esperaba un impaciente Garuru.

G: primero irrumpiremos en la comandancia.

D: debemos intentarlo antse del ataque,

Ga: vamos no estamos lejos.

AL llegar vieron un pelotón dispuseto a cercarles el paso mientras una voz sonaba por los altavoces.

¿?: os esperábamos… pero no pasareis de aquí….

Ga: hermano, Dororo, os abrire paso preocuparos del a misión primordial.

D: agradecido me ayo.

G: Garuru…. –se miraron y asuntio. – ten cuidado!

Dicho esto sacando diversas armas una explosión les abrió paso.

Ga: vamoooooooss! Aprovechad ahora!

G: vamos Dororo. –al decir esto oyo un grito de Garuru. – Hermano!

D: luego vendremos el nos dijo queentraramos….

G: ci…cierto. Vamos! –sus sensores habían vuelto a activarse; y mientras corrian por los pasillos lograban pasar las barreras de guardias Keronenses hasta que entraron en la ultima sala… - SAL DE TU ESCONDITE!

¿?- habeis lelgado eh…. Bueno siento que vuestro esfuerzo fuera en vano. –en esto se activo una pantalla con el sustituto del comandante general en ella. – era un cebo, estoy en la nave que va a arrasar de una vez este planeta de pacotilla que tantos años os a costado invadir sin éxito. Fracasados….

D: no podeis hacer tal malevolencia… sois un soldado de honor no un asesino…

¿?- eso no importa ahora… cuando volvamos sereis sometidos a consejo de guerra por sublevación y vuestros queridos pokopenses servirán de esclavos para el régimen. – Giroro estaba tan enfadado que un aura temible brotaba de él.

G: eso ocurrirá…. Si vives para ello. –le miro con unos ojos tan inyectados en sangre que hasta Dororo temió por su vida un momento. – has firmado tu sentencia de muerte…. Un verdadero soldado nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel.

¿?: que importa el honor en tiempos de guerra? O mueren ellos o nosotros no hay mas. Corto y cambio, disfrutad del espectáculo….-dicho esto cerro la conexión.

D: maese Giroro… estais bien… -Dororo acerco una mano a su camarada pero este hirvió mas aun. Y apretó los puños.

G: los pecadores pagaran su ofensa….

D: ¿de que hablais? De venganza? Pero no hay esperanza…. – Dororo parecía desanimado; pero Giroro le miro con los ojos en blanco y con su aura ardiente y le cogió del brazo arrastrándole hacia fuera donde Garuru algo herido les esperaba junto al resto de su tropa. Y con el grupo de pokopenses a lo lejos para que no les vieran. Giroro susurro algo a Dororo.

G: siempre hay esperanza….

Ga: has conseguido algo….

K: dinos que ocurre.

G: no están, era un cebo, están todos en la nave principal a punto de atacar. Dijeron que al volver nos condenarían por traición al régimen y a los pokopenses a trabajos forzados en la esclavitud….

Ta: tama…. Y que vamos a hacer… -Tamama empezó a llorar. – Momochi… no quiero quel e pase nada….

K: pero mis ranas… no podemos hacer nada… estamos muy lejos y nno tenemos medios para hacerles frente.

Ku: kukukuku, es imposible. Ni siquiera con mois podríamos hacer algo, además hagamos lo que hagamos seria una revolución en toda regla contra el régimen.

D: camaradas no caigamos en el desamino…. Algo se podrá hacer…. Aunque todo parezca perdido….

G: tengo un plan… pero… habeis de saber que hay muy pocas probabilidades de salir vivos por no decir ninguna… estais dispuestos a morir por lo que quereis… a sacrificaros como soldados de honor? O huir a otro planeta? Estais a tiempo… -tamama estaba temblando y las lagrimas surgían a borbotones de sus ojos mientras a sus amigos pokopenses se les encogía el corazón escuchando.

Ta: YO LUCHARE! No quieo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras toda esa gente sufre…

K: es mi deber como sargento cuidar de mi tropa…. ¿no es verdad Giroro? – dijo con una amarga sonrisa poco típica en el.

Ga: Hermano, pongo mi tropa a tus ordenes. Lucharemos con fuerza y moriremos con honor. –dicho esto su tropa salió de entre los arbustos yGiroro se sintió mas orgulloso que nunca de su hermano y de sus camaradas.

Ku: bueno… sin Pokopen la cosa seria aburrida no? Vamos alla. De algo hay que morir.

D: un servido entrega su vida a la causa de la paz.

G: compañeros… conocemos a nusetro enemigo… conocemos sus debilidades y sabemos que nos subestiman. Alguien dijo una vez que la vanidad es el peor enemigo . –Garuru sonrio para sí. – quizás no veamos un amanecer más, pero lucharemos con nuestras almas si es necesario para lograr la victoria. Tenemos muchos seres queridos allí y debemos evitar la muerte de miles de civiles inocentes…. –en eso salieron sus amigos de su escondite.

N: contad con nsotros… -Giroro les miro orgulloso y le incitaron a que siguiera halbando.

G: muy bien, ellos no tendrán piedad ni compasión, sabemos que pueden ser crueles, pero no causaremos bajas que nosean necesarias. Dororo tu y yo estaremos en el ataque… ustedes, quedaos en la defensa por si fallaramos. Sereis el ultimo recurso.

N. espera…. Estas insinuando que solo entrareis vosotros dos en combate y que nos quedemos atrás?

G: exacto.

N: hemos venido a pelear y a morir por ello, no nos quedaremos de espectadores. Asi que cambia de plan.

M: podríamos avisar al ejercito de toda la tierra… eso igualaría un poco las cosas…

Ga: no es por ofender pero el ejercito pokopense no es mas que pulgas en el avance de las tropas keroneneses…. Su armanento esta muy obsolto y solo probocaria milse de muertes…

Aki: tiene razón….

Ku: tomad armaduras de ultima generación, os ayudara.

G: Dororo y yo contamos con un ataque sorpresa, y no queremos que haya heridos entre nosotros.

Koyu: vas a usar…

G: en efecto.

Ga: hacedle caso tiene razón. Cuando eso pase no tendrán control sobre sus actos.

N: ¿Cuándo pase que?

K: se van a transformar como la otravez…

N: pero podría ser peligroso.

G: ya esta decidido. –dicho esto un aura inflamada le envolvió a el y a Dororo y desaparecieron.

Ku: kukuku se han teleportado.

N: Giroro….

Ko: Dororo…


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfic giroxnatsu:

Garuru: bueno ya que se han ido, tnemos que planear una estrategia.

Nats: no estamos para estrategias, tenemos que ir y luchar!

Ga: si vamos a luchar sin una estrategia no haremos nada salvo morir con estilo. Nos superan en numero y en armamento; si ellos fracasan… tendremos que estar preparados.

Fuyu: hermana Garuru tiene razón, solo con tener gans de ganar no vale… tenemos que organizarnos.

Nats: pero no hay tiempo!

Kero: Doña Natsumi…. Sin o hay tiempo tendrá que inventarse porque no tenemos opción. Debemos confiar en nuestros camaradas, además….. son Giroro y Dororo, les conocemos de sobra. Veran que en menos que croa una rana les vemos otra vez asando boniatos y entrenado en la montaña. Tenemos que buscar armas…..

Ga: vosotros buscad armas, yo vovlere en una hora o menos.

Nats: a donde vas ahora?

Ga: todo a su tiempo. –dicho esto activo su unidad de vuelo y salió disparado hacia algún lugar.

Koyu: Natsumi, vamos a buscar armas.

Nats: vale, iremos a casa de Giroro… si allí no hay armas…. –asintieron y se fueron.

Fuyu: sargento y nosotros que hacemos?

Kero: pues… Kururu tienes algo aquí?

Kuru: vere que puedo hacer líder. Saburo evn conmigo puede que necesite tu lápiz.

Momo: nosotros podemos hacer algo?

Tama: si mi sargento yo quiero ayudar.

Kero: mientras ellos buscan armas intentemos organizarnos.

Zoru: nosotros esperaremos a nuestro líder.

Kero: no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Zoru: nosotros le esperaremos.

Kero: oye tu latita…. O lo que seas. NO hay tiempo.

Zoru: ¿latita? Para tu información soy el assasin de la tropa Garuru.

Aki: chicos chicos, dejad de pelearos….. no es el momento. Compartamos estrategias y cuando vuelvan todos hablaremos.

Natsumi y Koyuki habían llegado ya a casa de Giroro. El jardín estaba algo detrozado por el enfrentamiento anterior; Natsumi contemplaba con nostralgia el paisaje.

Koyu: Natsumi…. ¿estas bien?

Nats: si….solo esque.. estaba pensando que lo ultimo que le dije fue echarle en cara que era un traidor y me había engañado….. y ahora…esta intentando salvar nuestro planeta.

Koyu: te entiendo….. yo también estoy preocupada por Dororo…

Nats: ¿preocuapda? Que voy a estar preocupada yo por esa ranucha roja con aires de superioridad… -la miro algo llorora pero con una finjida sonrisa de valor.- solo quiero que me devuelva lo que se llevo.

Koyu: Natsumi… -ejja sonrio.- pues vamos a coger armas y vayamos con los demás.

Empezaron a coger armas, y Natsumi se detuvo en el "altar" de cinturones en memoria de los caidos.

Koyu: que es eso?

Nats: es… bueno Giroro me dijo, que… ¿ves las insignias? Hay una por cada compañero que ha muerto en combate, es costumbre en su familia rendirles homenaje de esta forma, para no olvidar su memoria…

Koyu: ¿ por eso lleva siempre el cinturón?

Nats: asi es…

Koyu: vaya… es una manera muy bonita de recordar a tus amigos… nosotros en el poblado ninja cuando alguien fallecia organizábamos un entierro especial en el que velabamo por su alma y su espíritu guerrero y luego colgábamos en la pared su nombre junto a los demás caidos…. Supongo que esto es algo parecido… Bueno, creo que tenemos suficientes armas. ¿Nos vamos?- Natsumi dio una ultima ojeada a la casa posando su vista en una foto de Giroro cuando renacuajo junto a su hermano saludando al estilo militar.

Nats: si vamos….

Mientras en la plaza, Garuru llegaba con un grupo de keroneneses.

Kero: ke…kero, esto que es?

Garu: ya he vuelto.

Kero: quienes son ellos?

Garu: veréis, son ex compañeros de Giroro. LA comandancia le tiene cierto respeto porque sabe que el dia en el que comenzara una revolución la mitad del ejercito le seguiría a el. Porque todo el que ha combatido a su lado saben los motivos por los que se mueve; y saben que no lucha por cualquier cosa. Tú mas que nadie debería saberlo sargento Keroro.

Kero: kero…

Aki: bueno parece que no estamos tan solos.

Al poco rato todos se reunieron junto a una fogata, y empezaron a planear su estrategia de contraataque la cual si había que usarla significaría la derrota de sus compañeros. Y no habrían muchas esperanzas de salvación si eso ocurria.


	21. Chapter 21

Fanfic GiroXNatsu….

Mientras en una extraña explanada de trigo con un cielo negro como una noche sin luna, Dororo y Giroro abrieron los ojos tumbados en ella algo aturdidos.

D: Maese….. estáis bien?

G:Si… eso creo.. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

D: hálleme perdido también. – Pero entonces el viento atrajo una voz algo familiar para Giroro y supo que estaba en otra visión pero esta vez Dororo estaba en ella también. La voz no traía palabras sino una especie de susurro cautivador y escalofriante al mismo tiempo; la siguieron tanteando entre las penumbras hasta que divisaron una extraña niebla luminosa en el cielo cual aurora boreal.

G: muéstrate! Qué escondes?

¿?: Acercaos… Acercaos…

D: henos aquí ya.

¿?: Habéis dado el paso….

G:¿paso¿ ¿Qué paso?

¿?: si no escuchas a tu alrededor y solo hablas jamás veras la luz….

D: maese Giroro creo que refiérase a que escuchemos.

G:ya había llegado a esa conclusión… -dijo con cara de resignación.

¿?: Has encontrado a tu camarada perdido al fin…. Ahora daréis el siguiente paso? ¿seréis capaces de abandonar vuestros cuerpos a nuestra voluntad para salvar a vuestros compañeros, condenados asi a nuestra servidumbre eterna?

G¿¡Cómo!

¿?: no hay otro remedio…. O aceptáis o volved y perecer… si no hacéis esto y cumplís con el destino toda lucha será absurda y moriréis en el intento junto con todos ellos…. –ellos bajaron las miradas algo abatidos por el hecho de empeñar sus vidas y abandonar aquello que mas amaban pero se miraron con confianza y asintieron.

D: Aqueste es nuestro sino!

G: No nos echaremos atrás, no les defraudaremos! Pero si hacemos esto… ninguno de ellos sufrirá daño alguno. ¿Entendido?

¿?: Sea pues… -y una cegadora luz los envolvió.

En la nave nodriza de la comandancia se estaban preparando para el ataque ante la negativa de Pokopen a ser asimilado. Nunca se había visto una unión igual en todo el mundo, dispuestos a luchar por defender su planeta olvidando viejas guerras perdidas en el tiempo o cualquier atisbo de racismo; aunque sabían que perderían lucharían hasta la muerte.

Soldado de abordo1: mi comandante, los pokopenses nos amenazan con lanzar bombas atómicas. Ahora mismo están firmando un tratado mundial.

Comandante: Estos pokopenses… son tan estúpidos, si nos lanzan esta bomba y explota la radiación se quedara en su atmosfera sin causarnos daño aniquilándose ellos mismos… Mándales una misiva con lo que acabo de decirte para que se lo piensen dos veces antes de intentar amedrentarnos….

Soldado de abordo 2: mi comandante….

COm: ¿Qué ocurre ahora soldado?

Sda2: vera señor… el radar a detectado dos objetos procedentes del espacio acercándose a gran velocidad…. Son de pequeño tamaño como para ser una nave pero desprenden gran energía.

Com: si no es una nave no nos preocuparemos, y si es un misil enérgico no os preocupéis…. Nuestra barrera… hará todo el trabajo. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola de superioridad.

Al instante siguiente, un tremendo golpe hizo tambalearse a la nave, saltando todas las alertas conllevando incluso a la destrucción de algunos cañones de defensa.

Sda1: Señor! Las dos masas nos han alcanzado…..!

Com: gracias por el informe… soldado .- dijo en un irritado tono sarcástico.- Evaluad los daños! –cogió la radio para ponerse en contacto con el ingeniero táctico de la zona dañada. – Coja la radio soldado!

Soldado3 : se….señor… - se oían interferencias. – no….no son misiles…. Son… son…. – se corto la comunicación dejando un ambiente donde la tensión amilanaba las trazas de ira del comandante.

SDA!: señor…. ¿damos parte al resto de la comandancia?

Com: no será necesario soldado…. Cojan las armas y ordenad a todo soldado así este herido que dispare a discreción.

Sda1: pero señor….

Com: ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – Pretendía esconder sus temores con la ira pero se palpaba en el aire; si ahora le detenían no solo se enfrentaría a un consejo de guerra sino que por haber secuestrado o acabado con la vida de alguno de sus compañeros de la comandancia le mandarían al paredón sin miramientos. Tenía que acabar aquello tan rápido como había empezado.

En ese momento en el otro lado de la nave, dos formas desfiguradas arrasaban con todo a su paso simplemente con el roce de sus auras…. Lo que los soldados vieron les dejaba paralizados nada más verles… sabían que eran ellos (Dororo y Giroro) pero sus cuerpos y sus caras estaban tan deformadas que bien podrían ser los mismísimos demonios del infierno. Giroro tenía toda la piel musculada y con todas las venas marcadas. El rojo de su piel parecía que manaba en sangre, en su cabeza lucía un terrorífico casco que parecía su propia calavera donde solo se veían sus ojos rojos y sus ahora larguísimos incisivos; tenía unas alas negras enormes que abiertas bien podrían abarcar un cuarto de la nave, una cola retorcida de la que se asonaba el espinazo con veneno fulgurante, y una hoz segadora en la mano mientras en la otra las garras dejaban la palabra mano como mero recuerdo. A todo esto había que sumarle el aura negra que desprendía…. Por el contrario Dororo, tenía unas alas doradas enormes una se doblaba por encima de su cabeza y la otra se doblaba por la espalda y seguía por sus pies pues eran igual de grandes que las de su camarada, tenía la cara totalmente cubierta por lo que parecían una especia de ventas, salvo la zona de su boca donde antes estaba la máscara ahora despojada de ella y una extraña marca e n el cachete. Vestía una larga túnica y una espada con el símbolo de la balanza; su aura era blanca.

Soldado 3: retirada! –los soldados no parecían oírle, tenían las caras desencajadas por el miedo de ver esas imponentes figuras levitando y acercándose a ellos poco a poco. Éste soldado si salió corriendo cuento sus ancas le dejaron pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio pegado a su cuerpo el rostro de la muerte reflejado en Giroro.- no me mate por favor…. –decia temblando.

G: tu tiempo se ha acabado…..- la voz que salía por su boca era de ultratumba. Le toco en el hombro y su vida expiró.

D: los justos vivirán…. Los impuros caerán….

Continuara.


	22. Chapter 22

Fanfic giroxNatsu.

Garuru: Muy bien, ahora prepararemos las naves. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Partimos al alba.

N: ¿al alba? Pretendes que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana?

Ga: entiendo tu ira pero debemos estar al cien por cien en el combate. Además mientras ellos luchen no podremos ni acercarnos, si vas a poner en peligro las vidas de tus amigos innecesariamente, hazlo pero no metas a mis hombres en ello. – Eso a Natsumi le sentó como una bofetada y se alejo herida.

Kero: teniente… cree que tenemos posibilidades?

Ga: ¿sinceramente? –Keroro asintió. – Sí. Pero no de que salgamos todos con vida.

Kero: kero…. b… bueno lucharemos hasta que nos duelan las ancas. Sólo nosotros podemos invadir Pokopen!

Ga: bueno si salimos de esta… quizás tengáis oportunidad de hacerlo. Por cierto donde esta la destructora de planetas?

Kero: ¿doña Mois? Pues la verdad no lo sé…. Creo que se quedo en Pokopen cuidando de la base… la verdad que con todo el jaleo… no me había percatado.

Ga: típico de ti, pues hay que ponerse en contacto con ella como sea…

Ke:¿ como las comunicaciones con Pokopen están cortadas y aunque pudiera hacer llegar un mensaje tendrán pinchadas todas las líneas….

Ga: pues tendrás que ir a buscarla.

Ke: cómo? Yo? Imposible me debo a mis ranas!

Ga: has elegido un mal día para hacerte el súper líder. –Keroro le miro desmotivado y ofendido. – no quería decir eso…. Pero Mois también es parte de la tropa cierto? – el keronense verde asintió.- pues, ve a por ella la necesitamos como última baza. Además, por aquí hay mucho capitán y poco marinero…. Coge a uno de los tuyos y en marcha.

K: a la orden! Recluta Tamama! – se alejo para encontrarse con él.

Garuru se quedo solo por un momento mientras los demás cargaban la nave. Miró al cielo estrellado con nostalgia, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien y probablemente fuera él no saldrían vivos de esta batalla… Tras un suspiro de aceptación atisbó la figura de Natsumi entre las sombras, cabizbaja y con tristes andares; el teniente pensó que debía disculparse por haberla tratado con dureza en momentos tan delicados.

Ga: na…Natsumi.

N: ¿Qué quieres?- su tono era apagado y resignado.

Ga. Sé que no hable en el mejor tono en ese momento pero, bueno supongo que en estos momentos todos flaqueamos en algún momento…y…

N: intentas disculparte? Pues no es la mejor manera…

Ga: veras… - se sentó a su lado. – sé cómo te sientes… pero no es momento para ello. –ella le miro para recriminarle pero él la acallo continuando. – tengo una larga experiencia en el campo de batalla, y sé que cuando alguna de mis ranas se ha dejado llevar por los sentimientos, ha puesto en peligro la misión, o a perecido en el intento.

N: pero yo no soy soldado, yo no soy uno de tus hombre… o ranas o lo que sea.

Ga: debes aprender a escuchar hasta el final, pokopense. Y para empezar si estas en una guerra te conviertes en soldado desde el momento en el que luchas. Te iba a decir que sin embargo hay algo que tú y si no me equivoco Koyuki, tienen que saber. Vosotras sois claves en esta batalla.

N: Koyuki…. Yo? Porque?

Ga: aún no lo tengo muy claro pero mi padre me dijo que la llave del corazón es la llave de la transformación para mi hermano y para Dororo. Y creo que no me equivoco en las poseedoras de esas llaves. – La miro y ella bajo sonrojada la mirada recordando el beso.

N: n….no es cierto! Te equivocas…. Esa ranucha tonta… - no sonaba nada convincente.

Ga: bueno, si me equivoco supongo que nos tendremos que enfrentar al hecho de que jamás les volveremos a ver . – Se levanto. – Buenas noches Natsumi Hinata.

N: espera! A que te refieres! Garuru! – pero era tarde ya se había marchado. – La llave del corazón es la llave de la transformación…. Tonterías.


	23. Chapter 23

Fanfic

La nave de refuerzos avanzaba por el espacio a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a tiempo, según lo planeado, pero la imagen que vieron a su llegada les dejó impactados. Cientos de naves nodrizas estaban preparadas para el ataque del pequeño planeta y habían entrado ya en la atmosfera sembrando el pánico entre la población mundial. Miraban con una expresión de confusión e ira.

Nats: ha….habran…

Garu: Ni se te ocurra pensarlo estúpida pokopense! – Garuru se irritaba ante la posible derrota de su hermano pequeño y lo que ello conllevaba.

Fuyu: Pero entonces… cómo es posible?

Garu: no… no lo sé pero hayare una explicación.

Dicho esto vieron que la nave Madre, no se dirigía al ataque y presentaba daños importantes. Se intentaron acercar de forma sigilosa guardando las distancias cuando observaron el terrible cadáver del comandante, desguazado por todo el puente de mando y dos siluetas de brillante oscuridad inmóviles al lado observando el panorama cual estatuas.

Kero: Caporal Giroro! Cabo Dororo! – su líder les hacia señas aliviado al ver que no habían muerto pero al ver que las dos siluetas se daban la vuelta vieron esas aterradoras formas y una de ellas cubierta de sangre. Con una voz de ultratumba y en un idioma desconocido salieron de la nave y desplegaron sus alas en frente de los refuerzos.

Koyu: Silencio! Son ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no son ellos….

Nats: ¿ a que te refieres?

Kuru: La ninja tiene razón. No hay ni un rastro de su aura inicial. Ahora son formas completamente diferentes y con un poder que ningún arma puede contrarestar. Si desearan atacarnos, nada podría detener su ataque.

Garu:no…no puede ser….- con asombro por la información se quedaron en silencio hasta que el cuerpo vacio de Dororo hablo hacia ellos con una voz propia de un angel, pero con un desconcertante matiz oscuro.

¿Dor?: No deberíais haber venido. Que buscais?

Kero: pues…

Fuyu: queremos saber porqué no habeis detenido el ataque! Si habeis acabado con el comandante!

Momo: f..Fuyuki…

¿Doro?: No es de nuestra incumbencia, el comandante ordeno el ataque antes de morir, y no hay motivos para intervenir.

Aki: co… cómo que no hay motivos? ¿Acaso no habeis vivido ahí durante cinco años?

¿Doro?: Os confundis pokopense, los seres que albergaban estos cuerpos antes que nosotros sí vivieron allí, nosotros no. Nuestro trato era parar al comandante, nada más. Ahora somos libres de tomar desiciones y si no tomais partido en un lado o en otro, me temo que mi compañero aquí presente…. Tendrá que echaros.

Nats:¿C..CÓMO! ¿de que trato hablas! Se supone que teniais que detenerles no dejarles ir a sus anchas!- La imponente figura de un Giroro demonizado se puso delate de la joven.

¿Giro?: Insolente! –su voz era casi de ultratumba el solo resonar de su voz te penetraba el alma.- El pacto fue fijado, y este era acabar con esa escoria. Ademas ese planeta no merece ser salvado. Sus habitantes han tenido mil y una opotunidades de arreglar sus conflictos y vivir en paz, pero han seguido matándose entre hermanos. Deben morir por sus pecados.

Momo: E..es verdad que hay mucha gente horrible, pero… PERO HAY MUCHA GENTE INOCENTE! No todos tenemos culpa de conflictos entre países, además yo aun tengo esperanza de que eso puede cambiar…..

Fuyu: momoka…. Ella tiene razón! La esperanza del mundo no se ha extinguido, también condenareis a esas almas?

¿Doro?: podeis llamarlo un mal menor….

Muts: ¿Mal…menor?

La deseperanza se apoderaba de todos poco a poco y no entendían que estaba pasando realmente… Pero una llorosa Koyuki tubo valor de hacer una pregunta más.

Koyu: do… donde está él?- hizo una pausa y con grandes lagrimas miro al ser azulado- ¿Dónde ESTA!

Nats: Koyuki….

¿Doro?: no debes preocuparte por él… el trato era sus cuerpos por el comandante. No volverá, así que decidid cómo quereis morir y marchaos.

Koyu: no me lo creo… NO TE CREO!- Natsumi la intentaba consolar pero no podía.- Sé que el no permitiría esto… él… DORORO! Sé que puedes oírme… sé que estás en alguna parte… por favor… por favor…

Kero: Garuru… que podemos hacer?

Garu: s…-se aclaro la garganta – seguramente las naves no saben que de la muerte del comandante y solo están obedeciendo órdenes. Tenemos que hacerles llegar la noticia a todas las naves para que paren antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Toro: Ya intente enviar la señal, líder, pero… su aura impide que la señal llegue a las naves.

Kuru: pss… principiantes…

Toro: ES CIERTO!

Garu: No es momento de discutir! –Con su mirada intimidatoria les callo y vieron que se ponía una armadura.

Kero: que pretendes?

Garu: les entretendré, mietras tanto llevad la nave a pokopen y emitid la onda.

Kero: c..como? No puedes hacer eso! Moriras!

Garu: morir en combate es un honor para un soldado, y es algo para lo que estoy preparado. Si ha de ser a manos de mi hermano que así sea. – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

Nats: IDIOTA! No te lo permitiré, necesitan un líder, guíalos.

Koyu: además, tenemos que intentarlo… - Garuru veía a que se referían y asintiendo las dejo salir.

Fuyu: hermana! Koyuki! No van a hacer nada?

Aki: hijo… tranquilo… - con una sonrisa nostálgica le abrazo.- Si ellas no pueden traerles de vuelta. Nadie podrá.

FuyU: Natsumi….

Kero: doña… Natsumi…


End file.
